The Promise
by kizuna-miso
Summary: El joven Damian Wayne tiene una vida buena, una que muchos envidiarían, un joven director de Wayne Enterprise de día y por las noches ocupaba el manto del chico maravilla. Pero una noche oscura como cualquier en Gotham alguien aparece frente de el a revolucionar su mundo. Lo prometido es ley en el árbol familiar de Robin incluso en el lado mas tenebroso de esta.
1. Chapter 1

Realmente estaba sorprendido, delante de él en esa oscura noche había una ninja o al menos parecía una, solo podía ver sus ojos naranjas brillando, ella pronto se quitó su máscara dejando ver un fino rostro de piel pálida, deslizo lentamente de un bolso en su espalda una carta antes de reverenciársele y entregársela

-¿Qué es esto?

-es de su abuelo, Ra`s al Ghul… me ha pedido que se lo entregó personalmente, amo Damian

-¿Qué?-lo toma- es de mi abuelo… ¿no te envió a matarme?

-no, mi amo… en la carta su abuelo explicara todo lo necesario

La mujer se sentó en el suelo sobre sus piernas, esperando con una expresión seria cualquier cosa que le dijera él. Volvió a la carta, la abrió lentamente y lo primero que noto fue aquella cosa real e imposible de falsificar, la firma de su abuelo. Comenzó a leerla cuando de repente se sorprendió, miro a la mujer que soltó una pequeña sonrisa, ¿debía estar bromeando o no?... debía revisar esto con su padre de inmediato, esto realmente no podía ser verdad ¿no?

-cúbrete, nos vamos

-¿a dónde, mi amo?

-deja de decirme así- dijo molesto tirando de su brazo- tú ya lo sabes, nos vamos a la cueva

-sí, mi amo

Bajaron hasta el callejón y rápido se subió a su motocicleta con la mujer tras de él, le hizo cubrirse el rostro y aviso a su padre de una emergencia para reunirse en la cueva. Se tardó solo unos minutos y su padre ya le esperaba, estaba sorprendido por tener a una chica ninja ahí parada detrás de su hijo, ella se reverencio ante él y se quedó silenciosa. Él le extendió la carta un poco molesto, su padre la tomo y se quedó algo sorprendido pero no parecía tener ni una mayor reacción

-bienvenida… Lily

-muchas gracias por recibirme, señor Wayne

-¿la conoces?

-se me alerto de esto hace un momento ¿no la recuerdas?

-no… bueno me parece familiar

-ya se conocían ¿o me equivoco?

-no se equivoca señor… nosotros nos conocimos a los 5 años, su abuelo me llevo contigo, nos intentamos matar el uno al otro… fue la primera vez que te reíste en mucho tiempo… o al menos eso dijo él. Desde entonces Ra`s al Ghul arreglo que yo sería la mujer del sucesor de la familia Al Ghul, su esposa amo Damian

-solo tengo 16

-yo también mi amo, pero Ra`s me ha ordenado serlo, el me formo desde pequeña para no ser una carga para usted, para poderle dar un hijo digno de usted

-Ra`s tardo muchos años en encontrar a alguien digno de Talía… ¿acaso…?

-si mi señor, yo fui solamente formada y educada para ser la esposa del amo Damian

-nosotros tenemos un compromiso desde siempre-dijo el pelinegro- es lo único que quedaba, que ahora mi abuelo diga con quien debo casarme

-Ra`s al Ghul siempre pensó en lo mejor para ti, mi amo...

-es mejor que ella se quede aquí, Damian

-lo se padre-suspira- volveré a patrullar

-te quedaras aquí, con ella. Si tu abuelo la escogió entonces hay algo en ella. Ra`s al Ghul puede estar loco, pero él no te dañaría a propósito, el confía en ti, en que tu serás lo mejor de este mundo, si la envió a ella es porque ella realmente es buena, ponla cómoda

-entendido, padre-dijo molesto

Se volvió a verla, que estaba con una expresión entre seria y nerviosa ¿realmente su abuelo creía que se enamoraría de ella?... solo estaba vestida como ninja, realmente no parecía nada especial comparado con otras mujeres que había visto. La llevo hasta una habitación y le ordeno que se quedara ahí, él tenía que pensar, relajarse y descansar. Pero no pasaría mucho antes de que el mayordomo apareciera para escuchar sobre la mujer, la miro curioso, hace años que no tenían una dama en casa, una que se quedara más que una noche, realmente le parecía linda, tenía el cabello negro con un flequillo y con una trenza algo desaliñada, pero con unos ojos amanecer expectantes.

-señorita

-¿sí?-dijo mirando por la ventana

-tenemos un poco de ropa de mujer aquí-dijo abriendo el armario- estoy segura que la ropa de la señorita Stephanie o de la señorita Cassandra le quedara bien

-muchas gracias, señor Pennyworth

-Alfred está bien, señorita Lily- se sienta junto a ella

-tranquilo-le sujeta el hombro- sé que estas preocupado por mi amo Damian-sonríe levemente- pero yo realmente vine a hacerle feliz

-¿señorita?

-lo conozco de pequeño… sigue siendo el mismo, al menos para mí… aunque él quiera a otra mujer, lo que yo quiero es solo estar a su lado y apoyarle

-espero que sea así, señorita Lily… mañana yo la acompañare a que consiga ropa para usted

-puedo hacerlo sola Alfred, no te preocupes

-lo hablare con el amo Bruce

Le dio un último vistazo antes de dejarle sola, le recordaba un poco a su antigua señora tenía esa sonrisa tranquilizadora, capaz de apagar incluso la peor tormenta ¿sería ella capaz de cumplir su misión? De cierta manera lo dudaba, nada podía ablandar al corazón del pelinegro. Todo era realmente extraño, pensar que alguien como Ra`s podía enviar a una mujer de regalo a su nieto como si nada ¿realmente era así de simple?... el jamás se había concentrado demasiado en su nieto, no como lo hacía Talía, todas estas cosas corrían rápido en la mente del joven Wayne, pero principalmente en esos ojos amanecer que le parecía haberla visto antes.

El pelinegro fue despertado por los ladridos del gran danés, se sentó y busco a su perro con la vista pero no podía verlo. Se levantó a prisa para ver a la mujer trotar por el jardín descalza junto con el gran danés que le seguía a prisa, al parecer se había encariñado rápidamente con la mujer.

Bajo hasta la cocina para tomar desayuno mientras seguía mirando con la vista a la mujer, hacia una rutina de ejercicio algo parecida a la suya, excepto que se tomó el tiempo de trotar algunos kilómetros, de repente apareció Drake que se quedó mirándola un poco intrigado por la repentina mujer que había aparecido

-¿ahora a Bruce le gustan las menores?

-es la prometida del amo Damian

-¿prometida?-pregunto sorprendido

-mi abuelo nos comprometió cuando pequeños, ni siquiera puedo recordarlo

-quizás cuando tu madre… te controlo borro algunos recuerdos

Eso tendría sentido en su cabeza ¿pero que tenia de malo que su madre no quería que se acercara a ella? La observo un momento sentada en el suelo acariciando a su querido perro con una sonrisa. Finalmente dio un largo suspiro antes de entrar a la cocina, le saludo con una leve sonrisa al pelinegro antes de saludar a la dos demás. Pronto apareció su padre a desayunar, intercambiaron unas palabras antes de que el dejara su plato de lado y dijera

-Ra`s dejo un mensaje anoche, me dijo que tenías potencial

-sí señor, él me ha explicado sobre su cruzada… yo realmente quiero ayudarle en todo lo posible

-hasta que te acostumbres a Gotham no podemos decidir eso, además debes ir a comprar ropa para que puedas vivir aquí

-iré luego de ducharme-dijo ella-no tiene que preocuparse puedo hacerlo sola

-Damian te acompañara

-¿Qué?

-no quisiera molestarlo

-les ayudara a conocerse, ella se quedara aquí permanentemente

-entendido padre-dijo con el ceño fruncido

La mujer caminaba un poco intrigada por la cuidad, entraron a ver a una tienda y la mujer tomo sin dudar varias prendas, sin pensarlo mucho las compro de inmediato, al parecer era segura de sí misma, luego fueron a comprar ropa interior lo que tenía sonrojado al pelinegro, jamás tubo que acompañar a una mujer a comprar ropa, de hecho jamás había interactuado tanto con una si no era para trabajar, la miro y ella le sonrió contenta, era realmente una mujer dulce ¿Cómo es que podía serlo siendo que estuvo bajo el cuidado de su abuelo?

Finalmente le dijo que fueran a almorzar algo, dejaron al bolsas con Alfred y se encaminaron hasta un restaurant tailandés donde no tardaron en ponerse a comer

-Gotham tiene un brillo especial

-acostúmbrate a ella, ahora es trabajo

-lo sé –dijo con una sonrisa-me agrada… jamás tuve un lugar fijo, Ra`s me envió con muchos maestros para desarrollar mis habilidades lo mejor que pudiera

-¿Cómo me conoces?

-nos conocimos de pequeños… entrenamos mucho tiempo juntos, un tiempo que tu madre estuvo encargándose de la ligua tu abuelo se quedó contigo, yo era la hija de uno de los mejores aliados de Ra`s… cuando murió me quede a su cargo, éramos inseparables-busca en su bolsillo y le entrega una pequeña piedra- lo hiciste para mi hace 10 años

-es una punta de flecha-le voltea- es un… corazón ¿yo hice esto?-lo toca- realmente parece que lo hice yo-dijo mirándole- ¿Por qué haría algo como esto?

-no fue tu abuelo quien nos comprometió… fuiste tu

-no lo creo-dijo dejándolo sobre la mesa- yo no era así de pequeño, tenía una misión

-conocer a tu padre, lo se… ser el amo y señor del mundo… me lo dijiste tú mismo-sonríe- yo no vine a entorpecer tu misión, amo Damian… vine a apoyarte… estuve esperando el día para encontrarme contigo

-Lily… aunque esto fuera verdad han pasado 10 años, no soy el mismo de antes

-ahora eres… tu sabes… sé que ahora ya no quieres ser un Al Ghul, pero yo no amo un Al Ghul ni a un Wayne… yo te amo, Damian-sonríe

Él le miro sonrojado, ella deslizo la mano hasta él y apenas un leve toquilo el sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo y sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, se apartó aprisa y se levantó, la mujer le quedo mirando con una risita antes de que él le mirara enojado… esa risa, le resonaba en la cabeza, al menos un poco, le dolió un poco tratando de recordar, aquella dulce risa.

Caminaron hasta que la mujer le pidió detenerse, se pararon frente a una tienda de arte, se metió dentro a prisa y antes de que el pudiera salir llego con una gran bolsa llena de cosas

-¿pintas?

-Dicen que alguien recién puedes dominar la espada cuando dominas el pincel…

-mi abuelo decía eso

-necesitaba un poco de material para trabajar, algo mientras espero que llegues de… patrullar

-no es tu deber esperarme, Lily...

-me preocupa que te suceda algo, si necesitas mi ayuda estaré para ti

-no estas calificada

-no lo sabes-dijo seria- ¿probemos?

-no, no luchare contra alguien que no tiene habilidad

La mujer se molestó, le dio la bolsa molesta y corrió por las calles de Gotham, el por su parte pensó en seguirle pero realmente ya había desaparecido, dio un suspiro y se sentó en un parque cercano, cerró los ojos y dio unos largos respiros antes de recordar algo, un árbol, un Roble. Busco por el parque un árbol de roble antes de verla subida en las ramas descansando con una bolsita de papel comiendo galletas. Suspiro y le llamo pero no parecía escuchar, cedió ante la mujer y subió al árbol a prisa hasta la gruesa rama donde estaba sostenida

-uno de los pocos robles en Gotham

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-lo recordé-dijo con una leve sonrisa- yo no sé qué pasó hace 10 años pero…

-amo….

-no me digas amo, tu siempre me llamaste por mi nombre

-eso también lo recueras, Dami-dijo riendo- tu abuelo me enseñó a ser lo mejor posible, porque tú no te doblegarías a mi

-no me doblegare, pero tú tampoco lo harás, obviamente tu fuiste algo importante en mi vida en algún momento, madre seguramente tiene algo contra ti

-bueno quizás la cicatriz en mi pecho lo diga de mejor manera

-ella

-nada es suficiente para su hijo… Damian, no tengo nada más que tú-le toma el rostro

-cada vez que me tocas… siento una corriente en mi cuerpo-dijo sonrojado

-lo siento-se aparta- es mi… no sé cómo llamarlo

-espera… ¿eres una… meta humana?

-no… no lo sé… cuando toco a las personas puedo sentir… sus emociones más fuerte… y cuando yo tengo una muy fuerte puedo… los demás personas pueden sentirla

-pude sentirlo… fue electrizante -sonríe levemente- fue emocionante

-gracias-sonríe- pude sentir tu temor

-yo no temo a nada

-hablo de tu temor a mi… a lo que paso, las dudas… sobre tu madre, sobre mi… ¿Por qué tu abuelo me envió?... tú se lo hiciste prometer… tu único deseo en tu vida, era casarte conmigo-sonrió- le firmaste un contrato a él y tu abuelo es un hombre de palabra. Así que por eso me convirtió en la mujer digna de su nieto. Él te ama a su manera, solo quiere lo mejor para que tú seas como… el detective

-yo seré mejor que mi padre

-y yo te ayudare a hacerlo Dami


	2. Chapter 2

Desvió su mirada para verla con un block de dibujo, con una pequeña mancha en su mejilla y mordiendo levemente su labio mientras estaba concentrada en su dibujo, había pasado unos meses desde que había llegado y habían decidido al menos intentar llevarse bien, no le prometía que se casaría con ella ni nada pero tampoco rechazo la idea

-¿espías?

-claro que no-dijo volviendo a su dibujo

-claro-dijo riendo- hablando de espiar… creo que tu hermano nos observa

-Grayson no es el mejor detective del mundo que digamos

-no hablo de Dick… hablo de Tim

-¿Qué?-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-siempre nos observa

-el no confía en nadie-suspira- además la única mujer que se ha quedado aquí… que ha vivido aquí realmente antes de ti fue…

-tu abuela, Martha Wayne

-así es… para padre y para Pennyworth es difícil, él no quiere que ellos sufran

-lamento incomodarlos

-no los incomodas, es bueno-se acerca y mira su dibujo- aun tratas de pintar Gotham sin que se vea oscura

-es difícil, pero incluso yo puedo ver brillo en ella

Luego cuando el pelinegro se iba a patrullar la mujer se metía a hurtadillas a la habitación de entrenamiento, se quedaba toda la noche practicando con los villanos más feroces y peligrosos de Gotham ante los atentos ojos del mayordomo, ella salió con un largo bastón de metal y le sonrió antes de tomar una botella de agua

-¿buena caza?

-parece que si… señorita ¿ha pensado pedirle la prueba al amo Bruce?

-tu sabes-dijo riendo- no quiero provocar a Dami… aunque yo sé que tiene un traje para mi

-por supuesto que sí, siempre estoy preparado

-iré a tomar una ducha… nos vemos por la mañana

La mujer como cada noche se dio una rápida ducha, se puso su pijama y busco a las mascotas de la mansión, también busco algunas galletas y un vaso de leche para dejarla en la mesita de noche del pelinegro, apenas dejo las cosas soltó una sonrisa

-lamento entrar sin permiso

-pensé que era Pennyworth

-bueno… desde que llegue lo hago por el ¿te molesta?

-no-suspira

-noche cansada ¿un masaje?

-estoy bien-se acerca y se sienta sobre la cama- ¿entrenaste?

-solo un poco-sonríe- lo normal

-o pareciera… alguien supero mi marca con la de Black Bat

-pues… yo solo quiero poder protegerte, nada más-le toma del hombro –que descanses

Se alejó dejando aquel cosquilleo, cada vez que ella le tocaba le daba ese cosquillo, a veces le dejaba esa sensación de nostalgia y recuerdo, pero otras como hoy dejaba una sensación tan rara que solo se le quitaba con una ducha fría, para él no era tan agradable luego que ella se iba, ya que no podía controlarse del todo con las "cosas de adolecente" como decía Dick.

Se acomodo sobre su cama, para variar su perro le abandono por la mujer y se dejó caer en un pesado sueño, usualmente soñaba con Gotham, pero esta noche algo diferente invadió su mente, un recuerdo de la pequeña niña vestida con un traje como el que el usaba para practicar, le miraba sonriente mientras estaba sentada sobre el roble que tenía siempre en su mente, mirando un atardecer, el miro sus manos y vio la piedra, sonrió levemente y luego se la entrego

-tu serás mi esposa, la esposa del señor del mundo

-yo seré lo que tú quieras-dijo riendo- voy a apoyarte siempre, en lo que tú quieras Dami

La rodeo con sus brazos, de verdad la quería, simplemente parecía que su recuerdo se había desbloqueado, junto con algunos flashes de recuerdos de entrenamientos, para ellos entrenar era mucho más divertido de lo que le había sido toda su vida. Realmente se había reído cuando era pequeño, sin ser orgulloso, solo siendo el

Despertó de golpe ante los llamados de la puerta, se levantó y se dio otra ducha antes de aparecer frente a su padre, esto no pintaba bien y solo había entrado a la habitación, quizás eran las dos invitaciones a una fiesta que estaban sobre su escritorio o el hecho de que le miraba con una sonrisa

-¿Qué sucede?

-necesito que vayas a la gala de beneficencia

-por qué no simplemente damos dinero... como siempre

-porque esto es por tu abuela, sé que no la conociste pero…

-lo hare-suspira- ¿porque dos?

-iras con Lily

-¿y que diremos? ¿Qué es la niña con que me prometí hace años?

-diremos que es una amiga de la familia… si se quedara aquí será mejor que se acostumbre a todo lo que implica ser parte de la Familia Wayne

-si

-¿estás bien?

-lo he recordado padre… la he recordado… ella era mi amiga y yo realmente la quería-suspira- no sé qué pasara ahora

-dejemos que las cosas siguán su curso… por cierto, ella aún no ha pedido su prueba

-esta lista, desde siempre… solo tómala padre, si es posible esta misma tarde

-llévala a la sala de entrenamiento iremos en un minuto

No tardo en convencerle de que le siguiera, la mujer estaba curiosa cuando llego, tomo su bastón y entro tranquila a la sala de entrenamiento a pesar de que sabía que le estaban mirando, al principio solo dejo su arma de lado y se quedó peleando casi sin mucho esfuerzo, era una simple simulación con algunos ladrones y banda de traficantes, nada muy complicada. Cuando de repente comenzaron a salir balas así que tomo su arma, eran metálicas pero con pintura así que lo único que haría seria dolerle y pintarle pero le esquivo con facilidad incluso desvió algunas con su bastón. Pero la verdadera prueba comenzó cuando apareció Deathstroke, la mujer estiro un poco su bastón y se dividió en tres secciones con unas pequeñas cadenas juntándole, esquivo con facilidad algunos golpes simples antes de comenzar a pelear con su bastón triple. Mientras tanto el pelinegro miraba asombrado, realmente era la misma mujer que le miraba dulcemente y siempre estaba sonriendo, ahora tenía esa mirada asesina, parecía que en cualquier momento mataba al holograma de Slade, pero en un segundo lo dejo en el suelo inconsciente, la puerta se abrió y salió con la respiración algo agitada, tomo la botella de agua y le sonrió como siempre

-es realmente impresionante-dijo Tim-vamos ni siquiera cuando yo empecé podía siquiera intentarlo con Slade

-mis dudas no era sobre si podía con Slade

-era si iba a matarlo ¿no, padre?

-no iba a matarlo-suspira- yo sé que ustedes no mataran a nadie y es justo… entiendo lo que quieren decir… no se preocupen no matare a nadie, incluso Alfred me enseño RCP si es que en algún momento fuera necesario

-también le enseñe a detener sangrados, curar heridas y ver cuando un hueso está roto

-síguele enseñado lo necesario Alfred-dijo el mayor- bueno Lily… puedes salir de patrulla, Alfred te indicara lo necesario, estas lista

-gracias, Bruce… no los defraudare

La mujer estaba contenta y se fue tranquila ante los aun asombrados Robins que aún seguían observando la grabación, captando todos los estilos de pelea que la mujer había utilizado. Luego de unas horas se marcharon aun con la mente en la pelea de la mujer, tenía que prepararse para la fiesta de esta noche.

Bueno seguramente Tim se quedaría meditado la situación, pero Damian Wayne no tenía tiempo que perder así que se movió rápido hasta la habitación de la mujer, abrió a prisa y antes de que pudiera decir algo la vio subiéndose el vestido por su desnuda espalda, se quedó un poco atónito, sabia como era una mujer pero era muy diferente tener a una tan cerca. Ella le llamo para que le subiera el cierre, así que se deslizo en silencio cerrando la puerta tras de él, busco cerca de su trasero el pequeño cierre y lo deslizo lentamente antes que ella se volviera a verle, tenía el pelo en un bollo con su flequillo hacia un lado y dos cortas mechas cayendo enmarcando su rostro, sus labios estaban coloreados ligeramente al igual que sus mejillas, ella se acercó levemente y acomodo su corbata

-gracias, Dami

-¿Qué estilo era?

-pues muchos-dijo riendo- ¿no sabes muchos tú también?

-pero… no podía leerte bien

-ya veo-sonríe- porque no soy una persona del todo predecible ¿no?

-debes tener cuidado, Gotham no es como las otras ciudades, no es cualquier cosa

-gracias por preocuparte-dijo acariciando su rostro

-no estoy diciendo eso-dijo apartan su mano- tu… no puedes morir ¿escuchaste?

-claro-se acerca lentamente a el- nos veremos Robin

Se apartó con una sonrisa antes de dejarle sonrojado parado en medio de la habitación, estaba molesto y sonrojado, eso no le agradaba, dio unas grandes bocazas de aire antes de dejar la habitación. Iban en el auto en silencio mientras ella estaba deslumbrada por los brillos de la cuidad.

Todos miraron asombrados al usual oscuro y reservado Damian Wayne que iba acompañado de una mujer, una chica con una sonrisa en sus labios tomando delicadamente del brazo, muchos se acerca con curiosos para conocer a la mujer que contestaba emocionada a todo quien se acercaba

Luego en pequeño discurso de Bruce Wayne todos comenzaron a bailar, no fue mucho tiempo antes de que varios jóvenes invitaran a la mujer a bailar, lo que ella ante la atenta mirada del mayor aceptaba con una sonrisa, aun así podía sentir la mirada intensa de Damian sobre ella, no hizo caso solo se limitó a sonreírle a cualquiera que se le acercase

Finalmente más avanzada la noche el pelinegro le tomo de la mano tratando de esconder su sonrojo, la mujer le miro sonriente, él se acercó a ella tomándola de su cadera meciéndola suavemente mientras ella tomaba sus hombros

-creí que no te molestaba que los demás me miraran

-no me gusta que tomen lo que es mío

-¿tuyo?-sonríe

-anoche lo recordé… al menos algunas partes

-te costó meses entenderlo

-yo no soy el mismo de esa vez

-eres mejor-sonríe

Ella le sonrió tranquila y el de cierta manera también lo hizo, se sentía tranquilo, su rabia e orgullo se calmaba con ella la mayoría del tiempo, pero de repente sintió un toque en su espalda que le jalo hacia atrás, volteo para ver y ante a sus ojos una pesadilla

-Todd

-Jason-dijo extendiéndole la mano a la mujer- ¿bailamos?

Ella acepto algo intrigada por la nueva persona que había aparecido mientras el pelinegro se quedó con el ceño fruncido mirándoles como el rápidamente la movía de allá para acá mientras ella solo le miraba, esa mirada… no la recordaba del todo pero parecía que tenía a su presa exactamente donde quería, pero ella no le atacaría ahí, no arriesgaría nada por Todd

-te recuerdo…

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida

-recuerdo verte

-tu eres… el del detective…

-¿así que tu papi Ra`s te conto sobre mí?

-solo recuerdo verlo molesto porque Talía lo desafío… el chico del detective…también te dejaron la liga un tiempo

-así es… esos ojos no se olvidan tan fácilmente

-tu eres Jason Todd

-y tu Lily Foster, la novia del mocoso

-no diría novia-dijo apretando su mano

-oh estas enojada… descuida, que solo vine a molestar a mis hermanos

-se lo que eres, Red

-y yo sé lo que tú eres… ninja calificada, la asesina personal de Ra`s al Ghul… cuando la liga no podía tu si, eras el arma secreta con solo un propósito ¿no? Ser digna de un mocoso que se disfraza de pájaro

-no me importa lo que digas Todd… -sonríe- yo soy diferente… ahora solo sirvo a la causa ¿y tú?

-sí y yo también-suelta una sonrisa- ya sabes… tú ya nos conoces a todos no, sabes incluso los secretos más oscuros

-algunos… como el de Talía

-ese ya es bastante raro-dijo soltando una risita-bueno nena… yo tengo trabajo que hacer… ¿y tú?

-pronto lo tendré

-nos veremos por ahí entonces

La mujer miraba maravillada su traje, se apresuró a ponérselo, una camiseta de malla, unos pantalones cortos, botas largas dejando solo ver una parte de su pierna, luego una chaqueta ajustada con capucha y sin mangas, guantes largos sobre su codo, en su pecho podía ver el símbolo del murciélago con una delgada línea blanca, finalmente una bufanda que cubría parte de su boca y el antifaz que sujetaba en sus manos impaciente de salir


	3. Chapter 3

-se ve animada señorita

-me encanta-hablo emocionada

-le ajusta perfecto

-no tengo… un nombre como los demás

-por supuesto que tiene, Spectre… la primera vez que la vi juraba que veía un fantasma moverse entre las sombras

\- Spectre…

-la cuidad le espera

\- estaremos en contacto Penny-uno

La mujer saltaba de edificio en edificio buscando que hacer, había detenido unos robos pero nada que fuera en especial difícil, se quedó un momento sentada sobre una cornisa cuando de la nada se dejó caer Red Hood a su lado, él se quitó el casco y le extendió un sándwich envuelto, la mujer no tardó en darle una mordida sin dudarlo mientras el pelinegro comía junto a ella

-¿hambrienta?

-un poco

-¿Qué tal la noche?

-floja diría yo

-así es siempre las primeras veces, luego consigues un caso y todo parece más interesante… solo espera cuando aparezca los tipos grandes

-se quiénes son… pero no tengo miedo, Jason

-eres mucha mujer para el mocoso

-¿Qué dices?-dijo riendo- es todo lo que tengo, Jason… él es bueno conmigo

-como quieras… mañana vuelvo a Los Ángeles ¿quieres ir a beber algo?

-no bebo

-me refiero a un café, solo tienes 16

-y tú 23… parecerás un acosador

-tengo 21 y somos… familia ahora, Spectre

Le gustaba como sonaba su nuevo nombre, se quedó ahí terminando de comer su sándwich cuando escucho a Alfred en su auricular, había personas atrapadas en una explosión por gas en un edifico y había que evacuarlas pronto. La mujer se movió a prisa, lanzo una cuerda y se metió dentro para ver a una señora dentro con su bebe, la mujer gritaba en ruso mientras Spectre la calmaba, tomo su bufanda y ato a la mujer a ella, su bufanda era lo suficientemente resistente para poder envolver a la mujer con Spectre mientras ella sostenía al bebe, con la cuerda comenzó a descender lentamente hasta dejarla en el suelo. Rápidamente volvió a subir para buscar a más personas habitando el lugar, buscando por las habitaciones escucho otra explosión seguida de un grito. Busco rápido en un armario para encontrar a una niña abrazando un peluche de conejo, la tomo a prisa y corrió por la ventana para saltar con ella y pronto lanzar una cuerda, el edificio comenzó a arder rápido antes de que algunos de sus pisos comenzaran a caer. Dejo a la pequeña con los bomberos, con una sonrisa se despidió de ella antes de que la niña se despidiera emocionada al encontrarse con su madre.

Sobre un edificio la mujer dio un largo suspiro, la niña había tocado su piel y había sentido su miedo, debía dejar salir esos sentimientos con un largo suspiro

-¿miedo?-pregunto el pelinegro

-hace mucho que no lo sentía Robin… desde que te fuiste-le mira- lo siento

-el miedo es natural, te mantiene centrado pero jamás debemos dejarnos dominar por el-le toca el hombro

-solo necesito un minuto-dijo dando un suspiro

Se acercó a ella y tomo su mano nervioso, se quedó en silencio con ella mirando Gotham, esperando que ella se sintiera mejor, jamás se había preocupado de alguien así, pero quería tenerla a su lado un momento más. Finalmente ella se levantó y en silencio se lanzó al vacío para luego lanzar una cuerda y moverse entre los edificios. La quedo observando hasta que la perdió de vista, luego el tomo su motocicleta para moverse entre la cuidad. Unas horas más tarde hablo el mayordomo para decirle que su turno y el de la chica se habían terminado, ambos se movieron rápido hasta la mansión y dejaron sus motocicletas de lado antes de tomar uno de los manjares preparados por Alfred

Luego la mujer se fue donde dejaban su ropa para un lavado o lo que fuera necesario, ella comenzó a tirar del cierre hasta que el pelinegro le detuvo

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-me estoy cambiando de ropa

-¡pero yo estoy aquí!

-¿y qué tiene de malo?

-yo-dijo sonrojado- no es correcto

-ok-suspira- me voy arriba-se quita el antifaz y lo deja-luego vengo a dejar la ropa quisquilloso

La mujer se apresuró a subir y se vistió rápido con unos pantalones holgados junto con una camiseta de tirantes, se amarro el cabello en su típica trenza algo desarmada y bajo con su traje para dejarlo guardado listo para otra noche de patrullaje

-¿Lily?

-hey Dick

-¿no te cambiaste aquí?

\- a Robin le incomodaba al parecer

-solo no está acostumbrado a las chicas, eres la primera chica que puede –sonríe- tocarlo realmente

-¿y tú si lo estás?-dijo guardando su ropa

-bueno, tengo experiencia… soy mayor que ustedes y él es mi hermano lo conozco hace 6 años sé que él está inquieto por ti-le toca la nariz- y yo sé que lo tuyo es más que solo un amor de infancia

-lo que digas-dijo sonriendo- nos vemos en el desayuno

-hey… espera-le sujeta el brazo y le suelta rápido- sentí algo… olvídalo, solo ten cuidado con Jason, lo hace por fastidiar a Damian

-solo iremos a comer algo, no es nada extraño

Subió a prisa a descansar a la habitación seguida por el gran danés que rápidamente se subió a su cama y se acomodó a los pies de esta, la mujer se sentó sobre la cama cuando escucho el toquilo de la puerta, alzo la mirada para encontrarse al pelinegro que entro en silencio hasta donde estaba y se sentó junto a ella, se acomodó en la cama y se quedó ahí

-¿Qué esperas?

-¿de qué?

-duerme

-¿estás bien?

-solo duérmete

-Damian-se sienta volvió a verle- puedes confiar en mí

-yo-se cubre la cara con su brazo-quiero sujetar tu mano… otra vez

La ojinaranja se acomodó a su lado, tomo su brazo y entrelazo la mano del pelinegro con la suya, luego se acomodó en su hombro con una leve sonrisa, él estaba un poco sonrojado sentía cosquilleos en su cuerpo al igual que una tranquilidad que no sentía en mucho tiempo. Abrió sus ojos lentamente para verla dormida, se acercó hasta ella rodeándola con sus brazos, escomiéndola en su pecho, su corazón latía a prisa y estaba seguro de que al menos dormida sus poderes no podía ser intensos. A veces se preguntaba si esos sentimiento que comenzaba a desarrollar y esas sensaciones eran suyas o de la mujer, quizás incluso de ambos, pero en ese momento, ese exacto momento no le importaba, solo quería sentir el calor de la mujer con el

De repente un fuerte sonido les hizo saltar, el pelinegro se movió rápido y callo de la cama, era el teléfono de la mujer, ella le tomo un poco curiosa y contesto, al escuchar una voz conocida sonrió. Hablo un par de cosas y luego corto para ver al pelinegro aun en el suelo

-¿estás bien?

-¿Quién era?

-oh… era Jason

-¿Qué?-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-me invito a almorzar

-¿Qué?-dijo molesto- no vayas, es solo una trampa

-no es una trampa… lo sentí cuando lo toque… sentí su soledad, su sufrimiento

-es mentira

-mis poderes no mienten… el necesita apoyo

-¡Lily!... yo

-tranquilo-se sienta frente a el- sigues siendo mi prometido- besa su mejilla- no te cambiaría por nadie

La mujer se metió al cuarto de baño mientras el pelinegro seguía enojado porque iría con Red Hood a comer. Se quedó toda la tarde entrenando, la ira había invadido su cuerpo de nuevo, con su espada destrozo todo el cuarto de entrenamiento

-¿Damian?

-Grayson-dijo al salir del cuarto- ¿Qué quieres?-dijo agotado

-ella estará bien, es fuerte

-sé que es fuerte, Grayson… no me preocupa eso

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-nada-dijo molesto

-Damian-le sujeta del brazo-puedes confiar en mí

-¡no quiero que él se la lleve!-dijo molesto

-nadie se la llevara-dijo sujetándole de los hombros- ella es uno de nosotros ahora

-yo… -se sienta en el suelo- pensé que eran sus poderes

-¿poderes?... espera ¿ella es meta humana?-se sienta junto a el

-lo es, ella puede sentir a las personas al tocarlas, creo que ella incluso puede ver recuerdos o al menos imágenes… también puede transmitirlos

-sentí esa alegría que ella siempre demuestra

-¿Qué pasa si ella le transmite otras cosas?

-ella es cuidadosa, no hablamos de cualquier chica

La mujer mientras tanto estaba sentada esperando que el pelinegro apareciera con una bandeja, con dos hamburguesas y lleno de papas fritas, la pelinegra observaba algo curiosa, ella siempre se había mantenido sana, esto le era algo extraño, él le dijo que comiera de una vez y al probarlo quedo fascinada mientras él le miraba con una leve sonrisa, cuando terminaron de comer siguieron con una heladería

-Jason

-sabes algo extraño, Lily… cada vez que toco tu piel siento algo extraño, me da tranquilidad y se siente alegre

\- cuando toco a las personas puedo transmitir y sentir emociones… es involuntario

-¿pudiste sentir… lo que yo siento?

\- Jason… tú no estás solo, lo prometo… yo creo en ti Jason

-no era necesario, niñita-dijo con una leve sonrisa- tengo un compañero

-¿Roy, no? He escuchado sobre el… cuídense ustedes dos… cuando tengas problemas puedes llamarme, aunque sea algo estúpido

-ok cuando Roy se acabe nuestro dinero te llamare

-Jason

-entiendo… no tienes que hacerlo, no es tu trabajo

-quiero hacerlo, somos compañeros ahora Red

La mujer se despidió de él y paso a una librería a comprar una gran caja de lápices, camino tranquila por las calles y detuvo a uno que otro ladrón golpeándoles con la caja de madera, finalmente volvió a casa donde por todos lados busco al pelinegro, que al parecer estaba escondiéndose de ella. Se metió a su habitación y dejo la gran caja sobre la cama con una pequeña cinta de regalo para él. Volvió al cuarto para descansar, se recostó hacia un lado con las cortinas cerradas y se dejó caer en un largo sueño

Ya de noche, la mujer buscaba algo que hacer en algunos barrios bajos, donde no siempre llegaba la policía, detuvo algunas peleas callejeras y algunos robos pero nada que fuera complicado para ella. Pero su noche se vería interrumpida por una larga e intensa lluvia, la mujer se metió a una tienda y compro con u poco de dinero que tenía en el bolsillos unas mantas impermeables. Se paseó por los callejones entregándose a algunas personas que dormían en la calle

La noche se volvió tranquila, la mujer estaba observando bajo la lluvia cuando vio a Robin moverse, se apresuró y le siguió, cuando pudo alcanzarlo se lanzó sobre el con una sonrisa

-¿estás loca?

-¿estás bien? Te sentí molesto

-estoy bien-dijo apartándose

-¿estas molesto por Jason?

-si...tu no debes irte con el

-ni siquiera pensé en ir me con el-dijo riendo- ¿estas celoso?

Él se sonrojo levemente, ella se acercó silenciosa hasta el, se quitó los guantes y toco su rostro helado, quería darle ese sentimiento de alegría que sentía pero por primera vez ella sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo que la hizo sonrojar. El pelinegro no espero más de un rápido movimiento atrapo a la mujer en un beso, la mujer no tardó en responderle abrazándole mientras la fría lluvia caía sobre ellos. Luego de un largo momento finalmente se separaron, se miraron un segundo antes de que el tomara su mano y bajara unos pisos hasta un pequeño apartamento, apenas cerró la ventana el volvió a atraparle en un beso mientras la tomaba por la cintura atrapándola cálida y desesperadamente. La movió ágilmente para caer sobre un sofá, el sobre ella, tocando delicadamente su silueta cuando de la nada se escuchó la puerta abrirse y algo caer estrepitosamente, ambos alzaron la mirada curioso para quedarse casi inmóviles

-¡¿qué diablos están haciendo aquí?!

-¿sabías que este era el departamento de Dick?-dijo la mujer al mirar al pelinegro

-claro que lo sabía-dijo un suspiro-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡esta es mi casa! ¡Puedes bajarte ahora!

-Grayson-dijo sentándose del sofá- pensé que me apoyabas

-te apoyo-suspira- pero no para que entren a mi departamento y hagan lo que quieran cuando no estoy, incluso cuando estoy-suspira-quédense aquí, está lloviendo mucho para que Lily se enferme… tengo algo de ropa de Babs eso servirá

-gracias-dijo sonrojada


	4. Chapter 4

Fue una noche larga, Nightwing le dio al pelinegro una charla enorme sobre las chicas, finalmente el pelinegro se quedo a dormir con Grayson en la cama mientras la mujer descansaba en el mullido sofá mirando la lluvia al caer chocando con la ventana. Finalmente comenzó a aparecer un poco de luz en Gotham, el pelinegro mayor se levantó por inercia, fue por un café para mirar al sofá y encontrar de igual manera al pelinegro acostado con la mujer, al parecer había sido hace poco ya que estaba acostado sobre las frazadas de la mujer abrazándola, el solo se limitó a hacer café y soltar una sonrisa

-Grayson-dijo el pelinegro al levantarse- ya nos iremos

-tranquilo, le dije a Alfred que ustedes estaban aquí, la lluvia estaba tan mal que yo les dije que se quedaran aquí, no era bueno para Lily con su traje tan delgado

-¿Dami?-se alza adormilada-¡Dick!-le mira- lo siento

-tranquila, están en la edad de estar alborotados… yo era muy parecido a ustedes ¿café, Lily?

-por favor-dijo levantándose- por favor no le digas a Bruce

-solo manténganse a raya, además mi departamento no es para que ustedes vengan, Alfie dijo que claramente era una cueva de emergencia

-eres aburrido, Grayson

-hablo en serio-dijo sirviendo café en unas tazas-¿Qué van a hacer ahora?

-debemos pensarlo sabiamente

-bueno-suspira- solo… no actúes como un loco celoso si aún no han decidido

La mujer se apartó de esa conversación, se quedó mirando la cuidad totalmente mojada por la lluvia, era demasiado temprano como para salir como Spectre, le verían salir desde el departamento de Grayson y eso sería peligroso, suspiro cansada cuando sintió la mano de Nightwing sobre su hombro con una sonrisa

-¿confundida?

-te dijo-sonríe- solo un poco… jamás había sentido eso

-siempre estuviste segura de todo… dime ahora que se fue a dar una ducha

-yo… jamás nadie hizo mi cuerpo estremecer… fue una verdadera explosión en mi interior… problema es que no se si fui yo… o fue el

-fueron ambos-suspira- gracias, Lily… jamás pensé que alguien pudiera hacerlo sentir así… creo que ni Bruce pensaría que él se enamoraría tan perdidamente como sus padres

-Thomas y Martha… dicen que su amor era simplemente único… pero no lo veo seguro Dick, lo veo con miedo

-jamás ha sentido eso, es obvio

-creo que es porque soy yo… yo no le doy confianza… yo vine aquí por el… Ra`s era solo el medio para llegar, por eso mismo todo parece sospechoso… Dick-le mira- yo mate por estar aquí, me arrepiento toda la vida por eso… pero a nosotros…

-se lo que dices-le sujeta los hombros- pero ahora tú y el no son Al Ghul… ahora él es Robin y tú eres Spectre

-yo… necesito salir un momento ¿ok?

Se movió deprisa antes de que el pelinegro saliera del baño, se sentía un poco incomoda con ropa que no era suya, pero al menos le quedaban, se movió caminando por la cuidad, observando a las personas a su alrededor. Gotham estaba muy poblada y ella siempre había sido discreta, no le gustaban mucho las aglomeraciones pero sabía que esta era su cuidad ahora, vio a una pequeña niña de los brazos de su padre mirándole mientras caminaban, ella le sonrió alegre así que le dio una sonrisa de vuelta, sabía que las cosas no podía ser tan oscuras en Gotham

Camino hasta el callejón donde había escondido su motocicleta, se subió a prisa y se puso a andar tranquila por la cuidad, no todo era tan oscuro como decían de Gotham, se movió hasta la mansión, donde lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño y cambiarse a su ropa. Luego se movió para encontrar a Alfred y poder hablar solas con el

-¿se encuentra bien, señorita?

-Alfred… quiero tener una identidad

-pero usted ya tiene una

-me refiero… quiero ser alguien… siempre fue una asesina, se administración y todas las cosas que seguramente Talía instruyo en Damian… pero ¿qué puedo hacer?

-¿Qué es lo que usted quiere hacer?

-quiero ayudar más, me parece que ser Spectre es muy poco

-por qué no va unos días a la semana a ayudar en la fundación puede inscribirse como voluntaria

-quiero hacerlo-le sonríe- gracias, Alfred… ¿está el cuarto abierto?

-no… me temo que el amo Damian lo ha roto… estará al fuera de línea al menos una semana más señorita

-oh… ok entrenare en mi cuarto-se levanta-muchas gracias Alfred

La mujer se fue a su cuarto donde estuvo practicando con su bastón triple mientras estaba bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro desde la puerta, debía ser una verdadera maestra para poder dominar un arma tan complicada.

-debes tener gran control para manejarla

-me costó unos huesos-se detiene- pero es buena desarmando enemigos, yo sabía que tu padre era Batman hace años, sabía que él te convencería así que decidí empezar a entrenarme para ello

-¿lo sabias? ¿Cómo?

-te conozco-sonríe- ¿estás bien?

-te fuiste de la casa de Grayson

-necesitaba un poco de aire

-¿estás bien?

\- algo confundida por todo… siempre viví en las sombras Damian, tenía una vida pero yo solo era un arma, ahora siento que soy un poco más que eso… quiero ir a ayudar a la fundación de tu abuela, al menos a aprender

\- está bien… incluso yo tengo obligaciones con Enterprise

-gracias

-Lily-se acerca y le tomo de los hombros- yo

-tranquilo… no tienes que decir nada si no quieres

-salgamos en una cita… eso es lo que hacen las personas

-¿cita?-sonríe- ¿y que aremos en una cita?

-¿iremos a cenar?

-no tienes que forzarte, podemos simplemente estar aquí

-cena… mañana, a las 8pm nos vemos en la entrada

La mujer solo le sonrió, estaba impaciente, esa noche se le hizo corta la patrulla y dormir le era casi imposible y cuando se despertó vio algo que no le parecía muy real, una pelirroja sentada a los pies de su cama, acariciando al perro con una sonrisa

-¿eres Bárbara?

-si… y tu Lily Foster, Dick me hablo de ti

-¿estoy en problemas?

-claro que no-dijo riendo- vine para prepararte para tu cita

-¿lo sabes?

-el chico… él es muy importante para Dick… me contaron de ti y he venido a ayudarte

-no soy muy buena con cosas de chicas-dijo refregándose los ojos-

-vete a la ducha y saldremos, apresúrate

Jamás había tenido a alguien con quien hablar cosas de chicas, lo más cercano era una enfermera que le curaba cuando estaba con Ra`s, pero esta pelirroja de verdad parecía empeñada en ayudarle a pesar de que la mujer no entendía del todo lo que estaba haciendo, luego de comprar se fueron a comer y siguieron visitando por tiendas

Luego la envió a bañarse de nuevo, le puso un vestido de manga larga de color negro, unos zapatos con un poco de taco, luego le ayudo a maquillarse levemente antes de ayudarle a peinarse, su flequillo había crecido un poco así que lo tenía inclinado hacia un lado con unas ondas en el cabello, algunas joyas y la mujer estaba lista.

Se miró al espejo un momento, se sonrió a si misma antes de reverenciarse frente a Barbara, estaba realmente agradecida, se despidió de ella cuando se encontró con Damian en la entrada de la casa, estaba sin habla cuando ella se acercó a él y beso su mejilla antes de salir por la puerta

-¿mi padre ya se fue?

-así es, amo Damian… nada de lo sucedido esta noche será sabido por su padre, no debe preocuparse

-gracias Pennyworth… luego de llevarnos quedas liberado para salir donde quieras

-nos veremos en la mañana, traten de no llamar tanto la atención, no querrán que las noticias lleguen hasta donde está el amo Bruce

-¿Bruce no está en casa?

-te dije que lo planearía-dijo con una leve sonrisa

Llegaron a un restaurant, apenas el encargado lo vio le indico el camino a una sala más apartada, un restaurant japonés donde ya tenían algunos platillos preparados para ello, se sentaron sobre unos almohadones y antes de que se acomodaran llego toda la comida y les dejaron solos, comenzaron a comer intercambiando una que otra palabra

-¿Por qué mi abuelo te envió?

-¿a qué viene esto?... ya te lo he dicho

-me refiero… porque a él le importa que tú seas mi esposa

-¿haz escuchado la historia de la esposa de Ra`s?... la verdadera

-madre nunca me lo dijo

-resulta que Ra`s encontró a una mujer… Sora, el amor de su vida… fue encarcelado y torturado cuando fue culpado por la muerte de la mujer, todo era un truco… tu abuelo puede ser cualquier cosa Damian, pero él cree en el amor verdadero, lo vio con Talía cuando ella se enamoró de tu padre y lo vio contigo cuando apenas tenías 6 años… no siempre es reciproco como Bruce y Talía, pero el realmente creía que tú y yo éramos el uno para el otro… a pesar de ser pequeños

-¿mi abuelo amo a alguien además de sí mismo?-suelta una leve risita- no lo creo

-sabes que… yo siempre lo creí… es como si no la olvidara ni un día -sonríe- creo que quizás tubo compasión… porque dijo que me parecía a ella

-si tú crees-dijo tomando un trozo de sushi- te creo-dijo antes de comerle

-¿a qué se debe esto, Damian?

-Lily-se levanta y se sienta junto a ella- no quiero que estés con nadie más-toma su mano- solo te quiero para mi

-¿estás seguro? -dijo sonrojada-

-completamente… mis sueños siempre son recuerdos de ti-toma su rostro- yo quiero salir contigo, besarte y estar contigo, eso es lo que quiero

Se acercó hasta ella y atrapo sus labios, este beso no era desesperado como el anterior, fue dulce y lleno de ternura, era extraño para el pelinegro sentimientos tan cálidos jamás los había sentido, eran propios de él y lo sabía pero poder compartirlos con la mujer era mucho más cercano para él. Él se quedó a su lado para seguir comiendo, realmente le era agradable estar a su lado y sentir su calor, a pesar de esa mirada pensativa y seria que siempre le acompañaba.

Luego de comer fueron al parque y subieron al Roble, estaba helado así que dejo caer su chaqueta sobre los hombros de la mujer, pero ella prefirió quedarse en el regazo del pelinegro. Apoyándose en su hombro, de repente comenzaron a caer delicados copos de nieve decorando el lugar. Pronto corrieron unas calles hasta encontrar la motocicleta de Robin para moverse lentamente por la cuidad, tenían el día libre para ellos dos solos, se había puesto de acuerdo con Tim y Dick para cubrirle junto a Babs en Gotham, claro que estaban de reserva, cualquier emergencia saldrían enseguida pero en ese momento solo se concentraron en estar juntos

Tomo su mano y la guio por la oscuridad de la mansión, parecía un lugar deshabitado como cada noche, el pelinegro trato de recordar la última vez que tomo una noche libre, por su propia decisión… contadas con su mano, pero esta noche realmente parecía que valía la pena, se encamino hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta para ver al gran danés sentado en el suelo junto a la chimenea encendida, la guio hasta la cama donde se quedaron contemplando el fuego mientras la rodeaba con los brazos

-desearía terminar todos los días así

-yo también-dijo la mujer

-yo hablare con mi padre de nosotros…

-¿estás tan seguro… de mí?

-estoy completamente seguro, desde el primer día pensé que era extraño que vinieras pero yo confié en ti de todas maneras, mi instinto me lo dijo

-¿pero me amas?-se aparta y le mira- porque yo te amo, Damian… y no podrá seguir si no tengo esa respuesta de ti

-Lily… -se sonroja- tranquila yo te amo… solo me costó entender lo que eso significa, cuando vi tu rostro sentí ese calor que he sentido cada vez….tu sabes que madre se metió en mi cabeza una vez ¿no? Ataque a Dick…-ella asiente- ella quizás borro recuerdos de mi-se levanta y busca entre tus cuadernos

-¿Dami?

-cuando llegue aquí-dijo mirando algunos dibujos- mis dibujos eran solo de muerte y dolor, excepto uno

Se subió a prisa hasta una repisa para tomar el casco de Red Hood y tomar un trozo de papel que estaba dentro, bajo rápido y se sentó junto a ella, le mostro el dibujo, unas líneas delgadas mostraban a una niña sosteniendo la piedra que él había hecho, mirando con su traje de entrenamiento con una sonrisa, una alegre sonrisa con aquellos ojos amanecer, solo eso había logrado obtener color.

La mujer le miro con lágrimas en los ojos, a pesar de no recordarla un podía ser su imagen, era ella, claramente cuando era pequeña. Se abalanzo sobre el sin soltarle un segundo, le amaba y no le soltaría al menos esa noche, el perro se quedó ahí tratando de dormir mientras los otros dos seguían en lo suyo.

La mujer se acomodó en el pecho del pelinegro mientras la atrapaba en sus brazos con una leve sonrisa, jamás creyó que podía sentir algo así por alguien, cuando de repente escucho su teléfono así que rápidamente se abalanzo sobre el pensando que era una emergencia, al parecer su padre había acortado su viaje y tenían solo unos minutos para volver a la acción, la mujer se vistió rápido igual que él, bajaron a prisa al escondite y se prepararon apresurados antes de salir ambos en sus motocicletas mientras llegaba el mayor de los Wayne a casa

Dejaron sus motocicletas escondidas mientras se sentaban exhaustos sobre un edificio, de repente escucharon a Tim y a Dick acercarse lo que solo dejo caer a la mujer rendida

-¿Qué les paso?-pregunto el mayor

-padre volvió antes-dijo cansado-

-¿Qué diablos hacían ustedes?-dijo dándole agua a la chica- Spectre ¿te sientes bien?

-si-dijo más repuesta-nunca más quiero correr de esa manera, Robin

-claro –suspira

-¿Qué harán ustedes ahora?-dijo Nightwing serio-¿acaso piensan andarse escondiendo por siempre?

-claro que no-dijo el pelinegro- estoy pensando el momento oportuno para hablar con padre

-te creerá loco… hablamos de la chica que envió Ra`s, sin ofender

-lo se… -dijo la chica con un suspiro- pensémoslo con calma antes de tomar una decisión-dijo acercándose a la orilla- no hay prisa Robin-dijo antes de lanzarse del edificio


	5. Chapter 5

-¿estas enojada?

-no-dijo ella entrenando- es un poco extraño vivir escondidos… ¿crees que tu padre me echara de aquí?... Damian yo tengo dinero… no es como ustedes claro pero lo suficiente como para vivir en un lugar

-no me preocupa eso, él no te dejaría en la calle, tu eres parte de la familia ahora-le toma las manos- Lily… no tengo miedo, sé que el estará feliz pero nos volveremos figuras públicas… apareceríamos en cualquier lado al igual que mi padre

-seremos un blanco fácil

-nunca seremos un blanco fácil-suspira-¿Cómo va la fundación?

-pues hice que el administrador se fuera… lo siento

-tu dijiste que malversaba los fondos, lo hiciste bien ¿Qué le hiciste?

-le hice sentir mi enojo… el sintió miedo y se fue… no quería hacerlo pero no había forma

Escucho un golpeteo en la puerta, ambos estaba en un cuarto pintando cuando Alfred apareció algo preocupado, no dijo mucho, solo les llamo hasta el salón. Dick y Tim se voltearon al instante que ambos entraron, esto no iba bien, la mujer estaba nerviosa y él pudo sentir aunque no la tocaba, volvió a ver a su padre que tenía una expresión seria. Los demás salieron, solo quedaron los tres en la habitación, en silencio el encendió la televisión para ver que en las noticias hablan de aquella joven pareja, la mujer se ruborizo intensamente bajando la mirada, el solo dejo escapar un bufido

-¿estás seguro de esto?

-sí, padre… solo buscaba el momento correcto para decirlo

-¿hace cuánto?

-unos meses

-eso es mucho tiempo

-lo sé-le mira- lo siento padre

-tu madre buscara como matarla, debemos ser cuidadosos

-la corte también si es que puede, incluso el Joker-dijo el menor

-Bruce-hablo la mujer- yo… no me importan esas cosas, solo quiero seguir con el-dijo sonrojada- yo vine aquí sabiendo que eso podría suceder, ya se cuáles son las consecuencias no podrás detenerme

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos de las palabras de la mujer, usualmente ella jamás retaría al mayor, ni a nadie en especial, era muy pasiva pero esta vez había sacado toda su personalidad a relucir, el menor le sonrió pero el mayor se quedó serio un momento mirando la determinación de la mujer, finalmente se relajó y tomo el hombro de la mujer

-ahora serás la cara de la familia Wayne, debes tener cuidado con lo que haces

-si señor-se reverencia

Él se quedó sobre el sofá, sentado con las piernas flexionadas como indio mirando silencioso a su padre, ambos pensaban que decir, la mujer había salido a cazar mientras que padre e hijo iban a tener una seria conversación pero al parecer esta no iba nada bien. Finalmente su padre hablo de cómo debía proteger a la mujer y así mismo de Gotham, la prensa y sus enemigos. Aunque Damian no prestaría mucha atención, en su mente la mujer y el parecían lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse y aun así seguir protegiendo su cuidad.

Al siguiente día la mujer se levantó temprano y salió a la fundación como cada mañana, pero fue abordada por una horda de reporteros, trato de esquivarlos como podía pero ellos fueron insistentes, esto era mucho más complicado que con la liga, ya que no podía mostrar sus habilidades, así que la mujer dio un largo suspiro y se detuvo frente al lugar

-yo vine aquí a ayudar a estos niños… si viene a molestar el trabajo que se hace aquí no me quedara otra que llamar a la policía-dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras todos daban un paso atrás, ella finalmente suspiro- si quieren en la tarde charlare con ustedes… ahora se alejaran de aquí

Todos parecían más tranquilos cuando ella hablo, ahora había prometido una entrevista y ella dio un largo suspiro antes de esconderse dentro de la fundación, todos los niños le saludaron con una sonrisa lo que hizo que se relajara. Cuando llegó al lugar la primera vez estaba nerviosa pero sabía por qué Alfred le había dicho que era una buena idea, aquella buena energía de niños le hacía sentir enérgica todo el día, además que podía sentir a los niños en problemas y ayudarlos de inmediato. Ese día en especial estaban terminando de ordenando un salón cuando de la nada sintió una manos en su cadera, rápidamente se volvió para ver al pelinegro con una leve sonrisa

-prometiste una entrevista ¿Qué vas a decir?

-la verdad en parte… diré que nos conocimos cuando niños y ya sabes… esas cosas

-¿estas segura?

-¿van molestarme cada vez que vendré aquí?

-tienes razón-toca su rostro- te amo

-¿estás bien?... estas preocupado

-sí, padre hablo mucho conmigo… está todo bien pero no quiero que te preocupes por eso

-cariño-suspira- me preocupare cada vez-sonríe- ¿está en desacuerdo?

-está preocupado de lo que pueda suceder con madre y yo también

-tu madre no solo aparecerá a matarme

-ella ya apareció para matarme y lo logro, no dejare que tu pases por eso

La mujer miraba curiosa a los reporteros que estaban sobre ella, no quería dañarle ni tampoco tocarles demasiado, ella miraba asombrada lo interesados que estaba con saber que tenía ella que ver con el joven Wayne y a pesar de solo llevar unos meses en Gotham se había vuelto algo cotizada por las personas de esta. Respondió cada pregunta como podía, sobre ella y el pelinegro, su misión con la fundación y de cómo era vivir en la mansión Wayne pero antes de terminar de su incondicional apoyo a Batman ya que habían preguntado qué pensaba una extrajera sobre el caballero oscuro.

Luego de varias preguntas la mujer al fin pudo irse del lugar, paso por una librería cuando vio que alguien le seguía, ella no era torpe para no notarlo, era un simple asesino a sueldo, nada especial quizás contratado por la corte al pensar que solo era una chica que estaba con uno de los más importante jóvenes de Gotham y quizás del mundo

Camino por el callejón donde estaba su motocicleta y él le acorralo, la mujer dio un suspiro y soltó su bolsa antes de golpearle y dejarle inconsciente, busco pistas en su ropa o algo y encontró un fajo de billetes, tomo uno con un pañuelo y se lo llevo a la mansión para analizarlo, tenía curiosidad de quien le estaba siguiendo

-¿Quién es?

-aun no lo sé-suspira- creo que solo un tipo que quería dinero fácil

-busca marcas de agua-dijo con una sonrisa- seguro es alguien que tiene un poco poder en la corte, siempre hay una marca- dijo indicándole la parte superior izquierda del billete- aquí esta, seguro pensaron que era fácil deshacerse de ti

-se equivocaron -sonríe levemente- ¿o no, Tim?

-a veces me pregunto quién eres tu-dijo riendo

-solo la prometida de tu hermano, Tim-sonríe alegre- tu desconfianza es correcta, no te preocupes, la misma que tienes con Jason… estuvimos en la liga y somos asesinos, no esperaba menos

-como sabes que… el poder que tienes-suspira- jamás había visto algo si

-es algo que aparece en mi familia cada mil años… nosotros somos una familia que sirve a los Al Ghul

-quizás tu familia te mando a matar por servir a Damian

\- soy libre Tim, yo ya no le sirvo, soy su novia-sonríe- Foster es un nombre imaginario mi familia le sirvió siempre a Ra's al Ghul-dijo riendo- yo sé que es difícil confiar-se levanta- gracias por la información

Ella no confiaba en él, era demasiado pegado a Bruce y estaba segura de que cualquier cosa que dijera o que hiciera se lo contaría y no dudaría en contarle lo de su familia, pero no le importaba porque su novio ya sabía que ella había sido entregada Ra`s como algo natural en su familia. Ese amanecer la mujer se sentó en el tejado refrescada por la fría mañana escuchando el reproductor de música de su novio con un montón de lápices de colores de la nada apareció alguien volando, la mujer quedo algo asombrada al ver descender alguien de azul y rojo, pronto su teléfono sonó para que bajara inmediatamente

-es muy temprano para que estés en el techo

-es una buena vista-dijo besando su mejilla-¿Qué sucede?

-Clark Kent quiere una entrevista, padre se la ofreció

-Superman

-si

-¿no es fácil decirle que no cierto?

-claro que no-sonríe levemente antes de abrazarla- ¿haz dormido estos días?

-¿dudas de mis horas de sueño?-dijo riendo

-el maquillaje no te servirá conmigo… duerme esta tarde o si no hablare con mi padre para que no te deje salir

-ok-bosteza- deberías ver el amanecer algún dio conmigo, cariño

La mujer y el pelinegro se fueron hasta Enterprise para una sección de foto, al parecer Superman solo fue a pedir el favor a su amigo, ahora tendrían unas fotos para el Daily Planet además de una entrevista sobre la pareja y de lo que significaba la llegada de la mujer, el cambio de actitud del pelinegro. Ambos respondían las preguntas seguros de sí mismos, Bruce ya les había dicho lo que debían decir, luego tomaron algunas fotos, la mujer se sentía un poco nerviosa ante la cámara, su trabajo siempre había sido pasar desapercibida por esta pero su novio le agarro por la cintura con una leve sonrisa y le pidió que se relajara, la mujer le sonrió debía relajarse y hacer esto divertido.

La portada de Daily Planet era el estoico pelinegro con una leve sonrisa mirando a la mujer mientras ella le sostenía la corbata con una sonrisa y él le abrazaba por la cadera. La mujer miraba la fotografía descansando sobre el sofá de la oficina del pelinegro mientras este revisaba algunos papeles

-creo que se filtra dinero

-si se filtra…-suspira- pensé que lo habías notado

-no…quizás no lo vi del todo, al menos

-es biotecnología al parecer alguien está vendiendo nuestros dibujos de diseño a otras empresas por buen dinero, supongo que ya estas firmando cartas de despido

-te amo ¿lo sabias?-dijo mirando su computadora

-lo sé-sonríe- ¿Qué más necesitas saber? Lo descubriré por ti

-¿Por qué no estas durmiendo?

-buscan mi cabeza, son unos cuantos idiotas, nada en especialmente difícil pero me da miedo que dañen a otras personas, una vez apareció un tipo bomba-suspira- logre desconectarlo a tiempo

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-dijo serio

-armarías un gran escándalo -dijo acercándose a él y sentándose sobre sus piernas- ¿o no?

-si haces eso creo que no-suspira- estamos en el trabajo, Lily

-lo se…

De repente sonó su teléfono, la chica lo miro y era Bruce, al parecer Jason necesitaba refuerzos para una misión y le había pedido que enviara la a mujer, ella solo acepto sin decir más, su novio mientras tanto le miro serio y antes de que pudiera decir algo le beso, ella le sonrió antes de saltar por la ventana y caer sobre el Bat-Plane, se metió dentro y desapareció del lugar


	6. Chapter 6

Miro al pelinegro confundida, ella no entendió del todo la razón de su viaje y menos porque tuvo que viajar 4000 kilómetros entre Gotham y los Ángeles hasta aquel viejo almacén dónde Red Hood y Arsenal tenía su "cueva", le observo un momento mientras él le entregaba un sándwich

-¿Qué sucede? Estas muy preocupado

-es… mi compañero sabes-dijo removiéndose el cabello-sabes que él tiene

-problemas de bebida-le interrumpe

-algo le sucede si volvió a eso, usualmente es para recordar pero estuvo unos días con Kori… yo solo quiero que deje de ser idiota

-eso es difícil-dijo riendo- primero hay que buscarlo pero será esta noche… no puedo andar por ahí, ya sabes, fotógrafos

-lo sé-suspira- pero él y yo somos hermanos

-si pero… eso no lo hace menos terrible e interesante para ellos-dijo riendo

-dijo Bruce que tu podías… rehabilitarlo

\- lo intentare

El pelinegro no iba a dejarlo así, su padre tenía que darle una explicación sobre lo que la mujer estaba haciendo, no podía solo decirle ve a Los Ángeles o a China y ella iría corriendo como seguramente lo haría Drake, sería mejor que le diera una buena explicación de por qué había decidido que esto sería así. Entro a prisa a la oficina con el ceño fruncido y se sentó esperando que él le acompañara, su padre luego de terminar lo que estaba haciendo se sentó frente a él, su hijo miraba como comenzar una conversación sin gritar ni sacar a relucir ese enojo, dio grandes bocanadas de aire y pensó en lo que le diría la mujer "burbujas"

-burbujas-dijo en un suspiro

-¿burbujas?

-Lily piensa que no puedes decir "burbujas" enojado… padre ¿por qué razón la enviaste con Todd?

-los poderes de Lily podemos entrenarlo, ella quizás podría ayudar a rehabilitar a personas

-¿acaso quieres meterla a Arkham a rehabilitar al Joker?

-no… pero en cualquier caso sus poderes podrían ser útiles, para ayudarnos a quitar el virus del miedo o el veneno del joker, incluso quizás control mental

-ella podría salir afectada

-por eso la envié con Roy Harper primero, es una prueba

Se quedó molesto y se fue a su cuarto, se puso a buscar su reproductor de música pero no estaba por ningún lado, dio vuelta buscando aquel aparato hasta que recordó que la mujer siempre lo tomaba, pidió a los cielos que no se lo hubiera llevado ya que si ella no estaba no podría dormir. Entro al cuarto de la mujer, tenía aquel aroma impregnado de ella, siempre a césped mojado y árboles, se sentó sobre su cama y observo el cuarto, tenía una pequeña caja donde había guardado algunas cosas de sus citas, unos palillos chinos, algunas entradas del cine, algunas flores secas y cosas por el estilo. Cerca de la ventana estaba el vendito reproductor junto a el cuaderno de dibujo de la mujer, aprovecho de que no estaba y tomo el cuaderno para ver como captaba la mujer algunas cosas, había dibujos de sus mascotas, árboles y flores, pero a diferencia de sus dibujos estos estaban llenos de colores, brillos y contraste, paso la página para ver algunos dibujos de él, sonriente, relajado incluso uno enojado, el sonrió levemente al ver hasta que se encontró con dibujo de Gotham, todos hermosos amaneceres o atardeceres, estaba buscando la cara de Gotham más hermosa que pudiera encontrar, tomo el que más le gustaba, quería recrearlo en un cuadro para la mansión.

La mujer miro al pelirrojo bajo un puente, estaba hecho un desastre, suerte que se había cubierto la mayoría de la piel ya que si lo tocaba probablemente se marearía y no podría llevárselo, se lo subió a la espalda y se lo amarro con su bufanda como pudo para que no se callera. Anduvo por la cuidad hasta llegar a la cueva de Red Hood, metió como pudo al pelirrojo a la bañera y abrió el agua mientras él estaba balbuceando algunas palabras. Ella se quitó la capucha y el antifaz y con una esponja comenzó a limpiar su rostro primero, quitando su gorra y su antifaz y así continuar con su torso, Red Hood le miraba molesto, quería darle una paliza pero la mujer le detuvo incontables veces

-el necesita dormir-dio mirándole- quiero que le quites la ropa y lo acuestes

-de acuerdo-suspira-duerme en mi cuarto y llama al mocoso, si no se molestara contigo

La mujer se quitó su traje y se puso unos pantalones holgados y una camiseta antes de llamar a su novio, era la media noche en Los Ángeles mientras que en Gotham ya eran las tres de la mañana y el seguía en las calles, se quedó con una sonrisa hablando con la mujer en la cornisa de Enterprise, ella conto todo lo que venía a hacer en Los Ángeles mientras el comentaba su noche, la mujer sonrió ante esto, ellos no eran muy afanes a los teléfonos pero ahora parecía que realmente estaban conectados.

Finalmente cortaron, el pelinegro volvió a la acción y la mujer a mirar al pelirrojo dormir sobre la cama, con unos pantalones rojos holgados mientras su compañero le miraba molesto, ella le toco el hombro y dio un suspiro antes de que él se calmara y le enviara a patrullar la cuidad mientras ella dibujaba y cuidaba al pelirrojo, intento despertarse un momento pero la mujer golpeo su nuca dejándole inconsciente unas horas más.

-Jaybird-dijo el pelirrojo apareciendo en la cocina-¿qué me golpeo? Espero que no fuera un tren o un camión-hablo refregarse los ojos

-una chica

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido mirando a la mujer-¿acaso ahora te gustan las pequeñas?

-no soy pequeña y si te deje inconsciente toda la noche Roy Harper, aparentemente soy tu terapeuta, Lily Foster… no me toques la piel hasta que vomites y saques el asco de tu estomago

-esta chica es muy ruda, me agrada

-es la novia de Damian, así que yo que tú, ni siquiera la miraría

-basta de charla, come, hace lo que necesites para estar listo en una hora-suspira- iré a darme una ducha antes de empezar la sección-dijo en un suspiro- deja de mirar mi pecho, idiota-dijo con el ceño fruncido antes de salir de la habitación

-¿acaso quieres morir, Roy?-le pregunto el pelinegro

-esta chica es… wow

La mujer se sentó en el suelo frente al pelirrojo mirando a la mujer curiosa ella le conto un poco de sus poderes y antes de que pudiera decirle algo tomo su mano, ella sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, le hizo sentir mal, entre enojo, rabia y miedo. Se pasó la mano por la frente y el cabello antes de soltar un enorme suspiro y comenzar a charlar con el.

La primera semana la mujer le dolía el estómago, se sentí algo nerviosa pero la meditación le ayudaba a calmarse además de las conversaciones con su novio, ambos hablan tranquilos cada noche, además de ayudar a Red Hood y Arsenal se dedicaba a pasearse en Los Ángeles intimidando a algunos ladrones y criminales

Las semanas pasaban y parecía que Roy estaba más estable así que era hora de que la mujer volviera a casa, el Bat-Plane pasaría por ella en unos minutos con Dick. La mujer quedo mirando al mayor con la cara llena de duda y algo nerviosa

-no necesito poderes para saber qué quieres preguntar algo

-¿es normal que Tim desconfié de mí? ¿Y Bruce?

-pues Tim desconfió de mi mucho tiempo pero eso era normal, le patee el trasero un par de veces, luego lo salve un par de veces y el a mí también, necesitas definitivamente salvarle su engreído trasero para que te reconozca

-¿y Bruce?

-bueno… tu sabes que el me adopto-dijo tocándose la nuca- nosotros somos sus hijos prácticamente, es su trabajo confiar en nosotros pero tu… tu eres la estudiante de Ra`s al Ghul ¿tú no desconfiarías?

-si-suspira-creo… que tienes razón ¿siempre desconfiaran de mí?

-Bat-san desconfía siempre, a pesar que dice familia y todas esas cosas… es un mal predicador

-entendido-le sujeta la mano- me alegra que te sientas mejor, Jason… cuida bien de Roy y cualquier cosa, solo llámenme

-lo sé -dijo solando una risita- ahí viene Dick, buen viaje

La mujer subió a la nave para quedar sorprendida al ver a Batman o más bien a Dick en el traje de Batman, estaba demasiado sorprendida mientras este sonreía, se sentó en silencio mirándole inquieta mientras el solo escuchaba una pegajosa canción en el Bat-Plane

Él le comento la situación ahora, él se volvió Batman mientras Bruce reestructuraba Wayne Enterprise, al parecer todo lo que la mujer encontraba inusual y le decía a su novio era mucho más que una suposición, había una completa red de corrupción en frente de sus ojos, entonces los próximos meses se dedicaría a revisar cada paso de su empresa. Por lo tanto ahora Dick tomaría el manto oscuro para él, pero quedaba una duda ¿y el chico maravilla?


	7. Chapter 7

La mujer entro silenciosa en la mansión, Dick solo la dejo caer por ahí, la enorme casa estaba oscura y lúgubre así que lo primero que hizo fue ponerse el antifaz en visión nocturna, camino a oscuras buscando su cuarto, se quitó los zapatos para no hacer ruido, seguro que todos estaban dormidos o estaban patrullando, no quería arriesgarse metiendo mucho ruido, camino hasta su habitación hasta que encontró al pelinegro en el traje de Nightwing parado frente a ella.

-¿Dami?

-hey… ¿te gusta?

La mujer no respondió solo se lanzó sobre el besándole en la oscuridad, debía admitirlo se veía atractivo pero esta noche no le importaba en lo absoluto que usaría, esta noche era de ambos y no de Gotham, no de Batman.

La mujer dio una bocado de aire luego de que el pelinegro le soltara un minuto, ella se alzó de la cama y sonrió sonrojada, había esperado todas esas largas semanas para poder sentir aquellos cálidos y suaves toques del pelinegro, ambos estaban desesperados por tener un poco del otro y con el primer round el pelinegro se dio un segundo para descansar

-¿te has aburrido sin mí?-dijo con la respiración entrecortada

-Dami… acaso ese es mi dibujo

-hecho pintura-le mira- ¿porque tienes aun el antifaz?

-no me diste tiempo de quitármelo-suspira- cariño… pensé que no te gustaba

-fue increíble

-¿yo o la pintura?-dijo riendo

-tu, eso incluye la pintura- le besa- ¿estás bien?

-fue duro… pero ahora me siento mucho mejor-dijo besándole-¿estás cansado?

-no para ti

A la mañana siguiente la mujer se estiro al levantarse de la cama, el sol comenzaba a salir y con una sonrisa despertó al pelinegro que se alzó abrazándole dando cortos besos en su cuello antes de escuchar su teléfono, era Drake para variar, la mujer miro molesta su teléfono pero él debía contestar

-¿Qué quieres Drake?

-¿estas con Lily?

-sí, llego anoche ¿acaso no notas que estamos ocupados?

-Bruce la acaba de ascender a administradora de la fundación

-¿Qué?-dijeron ambos sorprendidos

-quiere que inmediatamente se ponga a trabajar en los problemas con la fundación-suspira- y tu ven pronto a trabajar… hay muchas reuniones para ver el desastre que quedo con los despidos, debemos hacer entrevistas para directivos, ya sabes

-maldito Drake… estaré ahí en una hora

Cortó y volvió a estar con la mujer, una hora era más que suficiente para un pequeño cariño del nuevo Nightwing. Luego se prepararon a prisa y el paso a dejarla junto a Alfred a Enterprise y para variar estaba lleno de camarógrafos para dejar constancia de que la mujer de casi 18 años ahora era jefa y administradora de Wayne fundación.

El pelinegro escuchaba un poco aburrido sobre la re-organización de Wayne Enterprise mientras pensaba en cómo habría pasado el tiempo con la mujer, quizás a qué hora saldría de esta cuadrada y encerrada oficina mientras revisaba antecedentes con Drake sobre quien debían contratar para dirigir a su lado, sobre la oficinas más importantes y sobre todo debía ser alguien que no vendiera secretos a Lex Luthor.

La mujer mientras tanto organizaba el desastre que era la oficina de la fundación, al menos ella tenía un horario fijo para volver a casa, pensaba en el pelinegro y que probablemente no volvería temprano a casa, hasta ahí quedo su celebración luego de semanas sin verse. Cuando apareció para cenar en casa se sentó en la mesa de la cocina mirando a Alfred curiosa mientras cocinaba, se levantó y comenzó a ayudarle y finalmente se fue con la comida en un bolso para ambos pelinegro cuando un auto se detuvo frente a Enterprise, la mujer miro dentro y se puso seria de inmediato, ese instinto asesino le parecía muy familiar

-Talía

-ama Talía, concubina

-usted no es mi ama, Damian me libero

-fue una mala decisión de mi hijo… dejando que sus instintos primitivos lo dominen

-el me ama-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-tomare tu cabeza, concubina

-Talía- golpea el vidrio rompiéndole- bonito antibalas-sonríe- yo soy la mujer de tu hijo te guste o no… no soy una concubina y tu hijo ya no es un Al Ghul… intenta tomar mi cabeza y yo tomare la tuya

-no puedes hacerlo, mi amado te impedirá

-olvidas quien me enseño-sonríe- fue tu padre

La mujer dio un paso atrás antes de que el auto avanzara, miro su mano un poco ensangrentada y la cubrió como pudo para entrar a Enterprise, dejo la comida en la oficina del pelinegro, ambos parecían hambrientos y ella se fue al baño para quitarse pequeños fragmentos de vidrio y curarse con una venda que tenía en el bolsillo. Miro al espejo para ver al pelinegro dando mordidas a un sándwich observándola, se acercó a ella y dijo su comida de lado para ver su mano con heridas en los nudillos, ella desvió la mirada mientras el apretaba la venda en su mano dejando entrar los preocupados sentimientos de el en su interior al igual que el sintió entre el pánico y el miedo a la vez que su ira

-eso jamás lo sentí en ti, Lily

-vi a tu madre, Damian… le deje claro que yo no me iré sin luchar-le mira serio- no te mentiré por que no puedo hacerlo, así que escúchame claramente… tu Damian Wayne no tomaras lugar en esto

-estás loca

-si… por ti-dijo sujetando su rostro- cariño tu madre piensa que soy solo una distracción para ti, quiero que sigas siendo brillante y así ella no me vera como su enemigo, debemos mover nuestras piezas con cuidado-dijo aflojando su corbata con una sonrisa- ya le dije que yo no temía tomar su cabeza

-¿lo harás?

-quisiera pero no… hice un juramento Damian… más que a tu padre a ti…

-no debes ser como yo-dijo tomando sus hombros- hazlo por ti

-tome muchas vidas…solo trato de compensar algo… aunque sea solo un poco

El la beso rodeándola con sus brazos, quería confortarla de aquel que debió ser un incómodo y terrible momento pero ella estaba bien, al parecer Talía no le daba miedo ni un poco.

Pero era imposible que Bruce no supiera lo que había sucedido, la mando a llamar inmediatamente y hablo de lo peligrosa que era Talía a la mujer y todo lo que ella ya sabía pero escuchaba aun así con su mejor cara, debía al menos darle la oportunidad de advertirle sobre la peligrosa declaración que había hecho a la madre de su novio.

-no volverá a suceder

-si no tienes cuidado nada volverá a suceder, Spectre

-sabíamos que esto sucedería tarde o temprano, no tardara en enviar a Slade Wilson o a uno de sus asesinos favoritos, pero me subestima si cree que yo no puedo vencerlo

-¿acaso te crees capaz de vencer al verdadero Deathstroke?

-acaso tú lo dudas-dijo seria-yo no me entrene como tus hijos a mí me enseñaron a no temer a la muerte, me enseñaron a recibir balas y cortadas sin pestañear

-dejaras a Damian solo

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida-yo no moriré

-tu miedo a no morir significa que no importa realmente

-no dije eso-dijo con el ceño fruncido- me enseñaron a no tener miedo… tu aprendiste cosas de Ra's igual que yo ¿no?... ¿acaso nunca te preocupa que pueda pasarle a tus hijos? ¡Tienes cinco! ¿Me vas a decir que no tienes enemigos?

Ambos se dieron un respiro, esto se estaba saliendo de control, miro a la mujer y ella dio grandes bocanadas de aire antes de modular con su boca la palabra burbujas un par de veces antes de que su ceño fruncido desapareciera, luego se sentó sobre el sofá igual como lo haría su hijo, él se sentó frente a ella con un casi disimulado suspiro esperando que la mujer dijera algo

-seré cuidadosa, él es lo único que tengo… a pesar de las palabras de Dick… familia no es una palabra con la que este acostumbrada… abandone todo por tu hijo y lo seguiré haciendo, yo lo amo Bruce

-sé que si

-¿sí?

-si-le observa- necesito que permanezcas a salvo y no te pongas en riesgos innecesarios, ahora eres una figura pública además de ser la que dirige la fundación, estés familiarizada con la palabra no ahora tienes una familia, esta familia

-gracias…-dijo en un suspiro

-el cuadro de la habitación de Damian

-ese cuadro él lo hizo… el dibujo es mío

-quiero uno para la entrada de Enterprise, algo luminoso como eso y cuidado con las subidas al techo

-entendido

Salió de la oficina a salvo ante la atenta mirada de Damian que estaba con su teléfono esperando que saliera, había entrado a la oficina cerca de las 11 de la noche y su novio se había ido a patrullar, pero cuando ella salió eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana y el pelinegro había esperado 2 horas hasta que ella saliera de esa exhaustiva e intensa charla

-casi ni te escuche gritar

-no sé cómo paso tanto tiempo-sujeta sus manos- todo está bien

-no dejare que madre te toque ni un solo pelo

-cariño-sonríe- vamos ya es tarde… todos piensan demasiado en Talía –dijo riendo tirando de su mano

-subestimas a mi madre

-o tu a mí-le observa -ella no ensuciara sus manos conmigo, para ella soy solo tu concubina Damian… mandara a Deathstroke mas que seguro o alguien parecido de la liga a matarme… si por tu cabeza dio 500 millones por la mía dará muy poco… solo para hacer notar la gran diferencia que hay entre nosotros

Él le miro y tomo ambas manos de la mujer, ella estaba más que enojada y no era para menos, toda su vida fue tratada como esclava, como la futura esposa de alguien, pero en Gotham ella era sí misma, Spectre o Lily Foster, era una persona. Que volviera a tratarla como una esclava debía haberle herido más que cualquier cosa, además hablamos de la persona que más la insulto y denigro en toda su vida, que la rechazo como miembro de la ligua o como subordinada de su padre.

Esa noche a pesar de los mas que posibles regaños que pudiera recibir se quedó con la mujer en su cama, aprisionándola contra el todo el tiempo posible, apenas si dejo que se levantara y dejara que se fuera a trabajar. Fue a dejarla en su motocicleta y la dejo en la puerta, ella se quitó el casco y le sonrió como siempre, pero antes de que partiera agarro su mano y la atrajo hacia él, tenía un mal presentimiento al dejarle partir


	8. Chapter 8

La mujer abrió los ojos tratando de enfocar rápidamente, la luz le molestaba y no escuchaba del todo, se sentía mareada y le dolía el cuerpo pero tan pronto pudo sentirse mejor sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara, la hizo tropezar pero algo amarraba sus manos a una cuerda que no le dejo alcanzar a caer al suelo

-¿sabes que dicen de los fantasmas?

-Joker-suspira-¿Qué dicen de los fantasmas?

-cuando se van… no vuelven a aparecer-dijo riendo

-que gracioso… ¿tu veneno?

-parece que mi versión mejorada te hizo bastante bien al comienzo

-¿el café acaso? ¿O fuiste más lejos?

-que aburrido ¿acaso piensas que yo pondría veneno en tu café?

-¿entonces?-sonríe-te diste la molestia de ponerme mi traje…

-me pagaron para que rieras un par de horas, pequeño fantasma-dijo entre risas- pero puedo hacer lo que yo quiera

-Talia-suspira- así que si quería darme un susto no… no le temo a los payasos

-veamos como avanzas… aún tenemos unas hora pagadas para tu diversión

Siguieron los golpes, el veneno y algunas que otra palabra hiriente y ella sabía por qué, seguro que Talía le dijo que le desesperara y que la humillara, que quizás incluso le quemara el cuerpo si era posible.

Cortes, golpes y algunas quemaduras eran parte del repertorio, pero ella se quedo ahí escuchando, respondiendo algunas veces mientras el sudor frio recorría su espalda y su mente se nublaba cada vez más, pero no se detuvo, seguía ahí esperando el momento indicado para atacar

Mientras tanto la desaparición de la mujer no pasó desapercibida, no tardaron en reunirse para investigar la situación pero al parecer no se podía descifrar mucho, incluso Red Hood y Arsenal llegaron para ayudarles pero no tenían ni una sola pista

-estaba en la fundación-dijo Bruce repasando los hechos- dicen que entro en su oficina y cuando Tim llego ya no había nadie

-¿celular?-hablo Jason

-roto… su última señal fue en la fundación… también robaron su traje

-¿alguien sabe que es Spectre y Lily?-dijo Arsenal- eso limita mucho la búsqueda

-Talía y Ra`s –dijo Tim

-Ella dijo que mi madre no se ensuciaría las manos por ella

-tiene razón-dijo Jason- Talía no la tocaría por sí sola, piensa que es solo una sirviente… entonces digamos que le pago a alguien para capturarla, porque muerta no esta

-tenía unas galletas encima del escritorio cuando fui a buscar reportes-dijo Tim- según escuche se las había dado un chico-dijo dejándola una en el escáner

-¿crees que un niño fue?-dijo Dick

Esperaron solo unos minutos antes que en la lista de contenido de una sola galleta encontraran una enorme cantidad de veneno del Joker, el más joven de la familia trago duro, esperaba que ella se encontrara bien, jamás se había encontrado con el Joker y este no era un adversario fácil, incluso si ella le tocaba le haría enloquecer incluso más que le veneno, estaba preocupado, tanto que estaba incluso pálido lo que no pasó desapercibido por los demás.

-tenemos que encontrarla-dijo Nightwing autoritario

La mujer sonrió al ver al Joker ya al parecer cansado de tratar de torturar a la mujer, nada servía con ella y su empleador dijo que solo debía golpeara o cortarla, no dispararle ni nada parecido a la mujer ya que quisieran o no seguía siendo propiedad de Damian. La mujer se paró sobre sus propios pies con la respiración agitada, el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, su traje destrozado y manchado de sangre, sus manos y muñecas sangraban pero con un último esfuerzo se levanto

-¿puedo irme ya?

-aun no-dijo riendo- déjame mandarle un saludo a mi amigo

Dio una patada a la mujer para hacerla caer, agarro su navaja y con fuerza tiro de su hombro, ya había roto algunos huesos pero ella no mostro señal de dolor, pero cuando metió la fría cuchilla en su espalda cerro los ojos tratando de acallar el dolor, cada surco le dolía cada vez más pero no quería demostrarle que él estaba cumpliendo su cometido.

Finalmente él le corto la cuerda luego de tallar en su piel al murciélago, tener aquel signo en el pecho ahora le había costado tenerlo en su espalda quizás para siempre, le ardía aquella nueva herida, seguramente le había puesto sal para hacerle que ardiera y cicatrizara para dejar el rastro. Luego le dio un último golpe en el piso y se fue riendo del lugar, pero la mujer sabía lo que seguía, lo había visto antes y a pesar de que él no le gustara repetir sus trucos, este era uno de sus favoritos, el olor a pólvora le despertó sus sentidos y se liberó como pudo con una pequeña navaja que ella traía en sus botas, corto a prisa el cordel de sus piernas y sus manos, con pasos endebles salto por la ventana pero la explosión aun así le alcanzo parte de su hombro y brazo. La mujer cayó al suelo rodando desde un segundo piso, se levantó como pudo y camino afirmándose por la pared escuchando las sirenas de los bomberos acercarse, dio un largo suspiro estaba segura que el regaño de Bruce sería más que grande, esperaba solo que no le sacara de casa.

Apenas Nightwing vio el fuego arder sabía que era una señal de algo, la pólvora que ocupaba el joker tenía unos pequeños destellos de color rojo más oscuro además de ser extenso y grande, muy difícil de apagar. Corrió a prisa al lugar y vio unas pequeñas gotas de sangre cerca del lugar, las siguió hasta encontrar a la mujer apoyada en una pared, corrió hasta ella y la vio con la mirada algo perdida, golpeada, ensangrentada y con la piel pálida y fría además de quemada, llamo a la nave pero cuando pensaba tocarla la mujer le detuvo con un grito

-no me toques… no quiero que sientas esto

-Lily…

-no hasta que me quiten el… veneno

-estás loca

\- no fue para tanto ¿te preocupaste tanto?

-llevas 3 días desaparecida

-¿de verdad?... él dijo que fueron solo horas-le observa- cariño estas pálido

-¡estaba preocupado!-dijo molesto- no volverás a alejarte de mi lado

-estás loco-dijo sorprendida- Damian no te pondrás paranoico por esto

-¿Cómo quieres que no me ponga paranoico?-dijo molesto

Antes de que ella pudiera responder llego el Bat-Plane, la mujer se levantó sola y sin que nadie le tocara se subió a la nave por sí misma y se dejó caer en uno de los asientos antes de llegar a casa, ante la atenta mirada de Nightwing y Batman

Al llegar a casa la mujer endeble bajo del vehículo ante la mirada de todos como lentamente se movió hasta la camilla y se dejó caer con un suspiro, Alfred ya estaba listo para comenzar a tratarla, todo cubierto para que ella no pudiera tocarle, apenas iba a tratarle le pidió que la amarrara

-no sabes que tengo en la sangre-dijo mareada- es más seguro así

-¿está segura?

-completamente-sonríe levemente- nos veremos en la mañana

Nightwing se quitó el antifaz y se sentó en la cueva mirando a Alfred trabajar mientras los demás salieron a hacer lo suyo, excepto su padre que se quedó en silencio con él, con una taza de té observando como trataban a la mujer. Pasarían horas antes de que Alfred dejara a la mujer descansar en la camilla para reportar a todos de la situación. Heridas desde graves a pequeñas, huesos magullados y rotos, quemaduras desde fósforos hasta la explosión, moretones de consideración, nada que con tiempo y con la medicación necesaria no curaría pero lo que llamo la atención fue una imagen que hizo a ambos quedarse algo helados, un murciélago que quedaría marcado ahí quizás para siempre.

Pasaron días y la mujer se mantenía encerrada sin hablar ni comer demasiado solo sentada sobre su cama mientras el invierno comenzaba a caer, primero todos decían que esto era normal, pero al cabo de solo una semana Nightwing se cansó y entro enojado a la habitación para ver a la mujer con una pijama sentada en la cama, con la mayoría del cuerpo vendado y con un cuaderno sobre su regazo. Ella volteo a verle para ver su cara pálida y con los ojos algo hinchados, su enojo se calmó de inmediato, cerró la puerta tras de él y se sentó frente a ella. Busco su mano pero ella le evitaba, evitaba su mirada y evitaba sus toques a pesar del dolor de su cuerpo.

-Lily

-Damian… ¿crees que soy débil?

-¿qué?-dijo sorprendido-claro que no… nadie duro tantos días con el… quizás cuanto le dio mi madre por eso

-no es tu culpa, debí escapar el primer día

-¿podías hacerlo?

-tenia medo de lo que haría ella o el… me quede ahí porque así el Joker no atacaría ni a Batman ni a ti… no podía permitirlo

-no debiste

-pero lo hice

-¿Por qué no dejas que te toque?-dijo agarrando su mano- te torturo pero no sientes miedo… estas decepcionada de ti

-debí haber acabado con el… debí solo romperle el cuello Damian… debí acabar todo el primer día-dijo enojada- pero el juramento… no pude matarlo… el dolor no es tan malo como lo que tú me hubieras hecho o dicho si lo mataba… dime que no es malo que quisiera matarlo

-no… no lo es-se acerca a ella- mientras no lo hagas… -la abraza- estaba preocupado

-lo sé-sonríe levemente observándole-perdóname cariño

-Lily…

-¡Lils!-dijo Jason entrando de golpe- me vale que no dejes entrar a nadie pero debes comer-dijo lanzando chocolates sobre la cama- ¿qué haces aquí mocoso?

-es mi novia, idiota-dijo molesto

-¿estás bien, Lils?-dijo ignorándole

-estoy bien-sonríe- las heridas sanaran… puedes volver a casa, estaré bien

-no sé cómo aguantaste -sonríe levemente-bien hecho, nena

Su novio volvió a aparecer esa misma tarde ante el público, se había hecho viral que la mujer estaba desaparecido así que ese mismo día declaro que el Joker la había torturado debido a su apoyo hacia Batman, así explicarían el hecho de que dibuja un murciélago en la parte de atrás de su hombro. Gordon no tardo en interrogarle y ella conto un poco de lo que sucedió, era más para las apariencias, simplemente no podía aparecer toda golpeada y herida enfrente como si nada.

La mujer se alzó de la cama tres semanas luego del ataque, con la vigilancia de Bruce no dejaría ni que se moviera del lugar, se refregó los ojos y miro su reflejo en el espejo luego del ataque por primera vez, tenía algunas heridas en el rostro aun pero los moretones y el hinchazón habían desaparecido, aún tenía el hombro con una fisura pero por lo menos podía ponerse de pie, aunque no por demasiado. Volvió a ver al pelinegro que le miraba sorprendido al verla parada apoyándose en el lavamanos, con sus piernas algo temblorosas, se acercó a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos, sonrojándola y por ende haciendo que se sonrojara, la cargo hasta la cama donde se sentó y la dejo a ella caer en su regazo con una sonrisa.

-tienes el cabello corto atrás

-lo cortaremos-suspira- bueno era lo que faltaba ¿no?

-Lily…

-Damian debo decir algo… corre el rumor de que no me encontraste… cortaremos mi cabello y saldré lo mas presentable y volveré a trabajar

-tus huesos…

-mis huesos estarán bien-dijo sonriente- te preocupas demasiado

-quizás porque el Joker quiso torturarte

-intento, pero no fue más que unos días aburridos cariño


	9. Chapter 9

La mujer sujetaba el brazo de su novio algo nerviosa, su cuerpo aun dolía pero nada era comparado con la mirada de Bruce pensando en que era un error dejar que ella fuera Spectre, así que apenas se cortó el cabello volvió a trabajar. Las cámaras miraban a la mujer que ahora tenía el cabello casi a los hombros con pequeñas ondas que formaban su cabello. Ella se volvió a mirar a las cámaras y sonrió dulcemente antes de entrar al lugar donde todos los niños corrieron a verla alegres, el niño que le dio las galletas no volvió a aparecer luego de ese día, seguro era un niño entrenado por la ligua de asesinos le había dicho Tim un par de veces para que la mujer no desconfiara pero ella no lo hacía de todas maneras. Se movió como pudo entre la multitud hasta la oficina y se sentó en el escritorio, estaba casi todo ordenado pero salir de casa era un alivio.

-¿estaba ella bien?

-le agobia estar en casa-dijo el pelinegro revisando algunas cosas- volver a trabajar debe ser un alivio

-por qué no se van de vacaciones-dijo Tim

-padre no lo permitirá

-viaje de negocios-dijo corrigiéndose a sí mismo- ella parece… estresada

-no lo dejara, Drake… además ella no soportara el vuelo, casi colapsan sus pulmones

-¿Qué?

-padre solo dijo que tenía uno que otro hueso roto… pero leí el informe de Pennyworth y el de Thompkins cuando la revisaron… casi muere y aun así camino ella sola hasta la camilla, así mismo fue a trabajar hoy-suspira- madre no la dejara en paz pero no la matara, no se atrevería a matarle

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vale tanto?

-el clan de Lily esconde los secretos del pozo de lázaro… si la mata…

-matara a Ra`s –suspira- además es tu novia

-es mi prometida y la que aprendió cada cosa de mi abuelo, una de sus mejores estudiantes

-deberías al menos llevarla a la playa

Le quedo mirando y le hizo una señal para que se fuera, Drake tenía razón debía llevársela para que ella se relajase. Bajo rápido hasta el estacionamiento y tomo el auto de Drake, a él no le molestaría para nada o no le importaba mucho, se movió entre la cuidad y cuando Alfred iba a ayudarla a caminar hasta el auto para llevarla a casa la tomo entre sus brazos y sin decir mucho simplemente se la llevo en el auto

-¿Qué haces?

-¿qué crees?

-este es el segundo secuestro que tengo en el mes

-este será bueno-dijo con una leve sonrisa

-¿Qué clase de secuestro es este?

-¿te gusta la playa?

-nunca he ido

La miro un momento y volvió al camino a prisa, recorrieron el camino mientras hablan una que otra cosa hasta que llegaron a una pequeña playa, dejaron el auto y el la cargo hasta la arena donde se sentaron un momento mientras la mujer se apoyaba en el hombro del pelinegro mirando, abrazándole, luego la ayudo para caminar al agua. Aquellas olas oscuras se movían rápido y golpeaban suavemente sus piernas, la arena metiéndose entre sus dedos y con una sonrisa sujetándose del pelinegro que no tardo en acercarse a ella y besarle

-¿Qué paso que estas tan romántico?

-casi te pierdo… hizo que pensara las cosas

-¿Cómo qué?

-eres mi prometida

-si ¿y…?

-ahora eres mi oficial prometida-dijo poniendo un anillo en su dedo- Lily no pasare otro día sin ti

-cariño-dijo sorprendida- ¿seguro?… está bien tuvimos un incidente pero esto es…-suspira- mucho

-estoy seguro-sonríe- serás mi esposa…

-¿lo… recordaste?

-no lo olvidaría

-no sabias

-si lo sabía-le besa- feliz cumpleaños, Lily

-el año pasado no lo recordaste

-no… y cuando estuviste desaparecida comencé a recordar cosas de ti

-gracias-sonríe- mi teléfono lleva sonando una eternidad… es tu padre, volvamos a casa

-de acuerdo

La tomo en sus brazos y la subió al auto delicadamente antes de volver a casa, el camino se les hizo corto, la mujer se movió lentamente hasta la cueva cuando todos se preparaban para salir, iba a tomar sus cosas para salir a patrullar pero el mayor le sostuvo el hombro, no podía salir debía quedarse en casa, le recomendó algunos de los libros que todos los Robins leían para instruirse correctamente pero la mujer ya había leído todo, así que se quedó en la cueva pintando hasta que escucho algunos ruidos extraños.

Ella se levantó y tomo su bastón, gracias a este pudo caminar más rápido, se movió a prisa hasta los pisos superiores y el ruido se hacía más constante, más frecuente y más cercano, se preparó, alguien estaba en la mansión y quería meterse dentro. Se detuvo un momento y cuando sintió aquel instinto asesino se lanzó al suelo rodando, sus pulmones lo sintieron pero aun así se mantuvo en calma al ver un Talon parado frente a ella observándole, la mujer tomo su arma a prisa y se puso en posición

-Lily Foster… la corte de los búhos te ha sentenciado a morir

-no lo creo-dijo con una sonrisa

La mujer se movió rápido, a pesar del dolor que invadía su cuerpo siguió esquivando y dando golpes al Talon, tomo rápido una cuchilla y corto un brazo que cayó al suelo y así siguió hasta que lo dejo en el suelo, su respiración estaba agitada pero al menos se sentía como la vieja Spectre.

Tomo una fotografía con su teléfono y se la mando al mayordomo, pensó que no aparecería mas pero escucho un vidrio romperse y una cuchilla paso cerca de su rostro la que esquivo con un ligero movimiento, necesitaría un arma más grande. Corrió con todo lo que sus piernas daban y tomo una de las espadas del pelinegro que tenía en un armario por el pasillo principal, ahora si podía pelear. La mujer salto por una de las ventanas desde el segundo piso y rodo al caer, sintió que quedo sin aire un momento pero se volvió a parar rápidamente y desvaino la espada, sintió un cosquilleo al tenerla en sus manos la espada favorita de su ahora prometido, podía sentir aquel sentido de batalla y instinto de ataque, sonrío alegre al apuntar su espada al Talon

El pelinegro sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, algo malo sucedía y lo sabía, miro a Red Robin mientras combatían una banda de traficantes, él le dejo ir cuando Batman apareció y se movió rápido hasta la mansión, busco por el jardín cuando vio a la chica peleando con su espada con unos cuantos Talons. Corrió hacia ella y la tomo entre sus brazo antes de lanzar una cuerda para subir rápido al tejado, la mujer le miro sorprendida mientras su respiración se entrecortaba

-¿Qué diablos piensas que haces?

-¿quizás defender mi hogar?-dijo molesta

-debiste llamarme, aun no estás en condición

-no hagas eso… no vengas como si no pudiera sola, cariño-sonríe- a veces olvidas quien soy

La mujer empuño fuerte la espada y peleo como lo hubiera hecho perfectamente antes del ataque con el Joker, podía ver aquel brillo en sus ojos, su piel ya no parecía tan dañada ni pálida, sus heridas casi no se notaban excepto por el murciélago tallado en su espalda que ahora solo se limitaba a unas delgadas líneas blancas parecía casi un tatuaje en su cuerpo pero desvió la mirada a su rostro, esa sonrisa que tenía pero ahora más viva.

La lucha continuo unas horas más en el tejado hasta que finalmente todos los Talons cayeron ante la espada de la mujer y el bastón del pelinegro, cuando terminaron él se acercó hasta ella que se lanzó a sentarse a su lado sujetándola para que mantuviera la calma, sus pulmones aún faltaban un poco para que estuvieran al cien por ciento. Ella se volvió a mirarle, sujetar su rostro y besarle antes de soltar una risita entre sus labios

-oh cariño… estábamos peleando ¿acaso eso te… animo?-dijo coqueta

-eres sensual peleando-dijo abrazándole- te vería todo el día hacerlo

-estás loco-dijo riendo

Se quedaron un momento en el techo viendo como el cielo comenzaba a aclararse, la mujer miraba maravillada los colores que tenían las nubes y el cielo, indico al pelinegro aquel amanecer y el observaba con una leve sonrisa, los amaneceres era una cosa a la que no estaba acostumbrado a ver, pero aquel le parece excepcionalmente especial junto a su ahora prometida, la atrapo entre sus brazos y la beso

-casémonos pronto

-¿Por qué tan aprisa?

-quiero que podamos hacer lo que queramos, salir de vacaciones sin esperar permiso y poder dormir juntos cada noche

-cariño-sonríe-¿y cuando seria eso?

-en un mes… he planeado todo

-¿un mes?-ríe- ¿y si te decía que no?

-no te puedes resistir

-tienes razón-sonríe

El pelinegro ya tenía casi todo listo para su boda había pedido a Alfred que le ayudara, la mujer había salido a comprar su vestido y todas esas cosas de las que no se encargaría, él se recostó sobre el sofá luego de repasar todas las cosas, conocía bien a su novia así que estaba seguro de que le agradaría todo. Escucho que la puerta se abría y alzo la vista para ver a sus hermanos observándole, a los 3 hermanos más el pelirrojo que miraba sospechosamente, el desvío la mirada tratando de ignorarle cuando de la nada lo tomó y se lo llevaron en el auto

-¿dónde diablos vamos?-dijo el pelinegro molesto

-a un bar de strippers-dijo Jason

-¿bar con Harper?-dijo el más joven

-así veo chicas y no alcohol

-Grayson di algo-dijo molesto

-jamás haz ido a uno y vas a casarte así que divirtámonos un poco

-preferiría vomitar antes de ver a otra mujer que no sea Lily

-eso es muy cursi para ti Damian-dijo Tim riendo- vamos Lily no está escuchando

-no bromeo-dijo serio

Todos quedaron algo aturdidos por lo dicho, el realmente no quería ir a ver chicas bailando, solo le importaba que su chica bailara para él y nadie más. Detuvieron el auto y replantearon el plan, se fueron al departamento de Drake, toneladas de comida, videojuegos y películas, una buena despedida de soltero. Pero nada podía sonar tan bien como parecía, nada mejor que un poco de cacería de los Talons para hacer la noche más emocionante, a pesar de que siempre salía con sus hermanos a cazar esta noche le fue especialmente relajada y divertida, todos decían bromas de la vida de casado pero el solo podía pensar en lo relajante que iba a ser tener a la mujer a su lado

Ya avanzada la noche, cuando comenzaba su segunda ronda de comida y videojuegos recibió un mensaje de la chica, al parecer había salido con las demás chicas de las Bat-familia. Row, Gordon, Brown y Cain le habían sacado a un bar y luego al departamento de Gordon donde hicieron cosas de chica a las que ella no estaba acostumbrada, pero al menos ella sonaba feliz

A la mañana siguiente el pelinegro se levantó algo mareado, había despertado con un sabor extraño en la boca, se alzó lentamente para no agravar su dolor cuando vio botellas vacías regadas en la habitación y a sus hermanos dormidos entre el piso y algunos sofás, por lo menos seguía vestido y no había ninguna huella de una mujer. Se sentó un momento y Dick apareció con una bandeja con café y unos sándwich, le miro enojado ya que le estaba perfectamente bien mientras él pensaba que su cabeza iba a explotar

-tranquilo, pequeño D come algo con una píldora, estarás como nuevo para casarte por la tarde

-espero que a ella no le pase lo mismo

-Babs dijo que ella estaba bien, emocionada, todas reían cada vez que sin querer la tocaban-suspira- a veces ella puede ser impresionante

-la hubieras visto con los Talons-dijo antes de beber un sorbo- casi ni respiraba pero los detuvo a cada uno de ellos

-sabes… Bruce y Tim piensan que eres muy joven para esto, yo en parte también, pero con Jason creemos que ustedes están haciendo lo correcto… es lo más seguro para Lily ser tu esposa

-no es por eso que la hago mi esposa, Grayson… yo la amo y esto es lo que queremos… no dejare la mansión, es importante para padre pero quiero tener una vida con ella

-eso es muy cursi-dijo moviéndole el cabello- pero es agradable escucharlo de ti


	10. Chapter 10

La mujer se paro frente al espejo, su vestido era ajustado como una sirena la espalda la cubría una delicada tela con algunas flores de encaje en sus hombros y en las cortas mangas, así para esconder aquel murciélago que cada vez que Damian o Bruce lo veían se sentían culpable, se subió en sus zapatos y Barbara le termino de dar los últimos toques, tenía un pequeño bollo en el cabello con algunas flores junto con un pequeño velo, ella se volvió a las demás y sonrió, todas parecían satisfechas con la novia así que rápidamente se movieron a la mansión Wayne

Mientras tanto el pelinegro esperaba serio, estaba nervioso de que intentaran atacarla hoy, sabía que ella la habían intentado atacar más de una vez desde el secuestro del Joker pero ella no decía mucho, probablemente porque no lo veía como la gran cosa, pero este día… este día debía ser especial. Se tocó el pequeño auricular en su oído para escuchar el reporte de Red Hood, ella ya iba en camino, él y Arsenal iban cubriendo a la mujer, Jason iba con ella, ya que la entregaría y Roy iba con la nave de Kori observando la situación, él se uniría luego a la fiesta.

La mujer iba nerviosa sujetando un pañuelo en las manos estrujándolo moviéndolo y doblando ante la atenta mirada de Todd, el quito el pañuelo y le dio una pequeña palmada en sus manos

-pensé que estabas segura

-tengo miedo de que quiera hacerle daño de nuevo a el

-para eso estamos nosotros, para protegernos entre todos… disfruta tu día Lily… viene muchas personas a conocerte, además tendrás vacaciones

La mujer sonrió, se sentía un poco más tranquila pero aun así la mujer dejaba mucho sentir su nerviosismo, poniendo también al pelinegro de esa manera, pero ambos dieron grandes bocanadas de aire antes de salir del auto. La mujer sujeto su brazo firme y caminaron hasta los jardines donde todos esperaban, ella conocía poco a los héroes que asistieron todos con sus trajes, antes de caminar miro al pelinegro que se encontraba con su antifaz de Nightwing y un elegante traje negro con una flor blanca en su solapa. Jason se había puesto un antifaz rojo y le entrego el de ella, la mujer se lo puso y sonrió, antes de caminar al altar del brazo de Red Hood

Tuvo que conocer a muchos de los invitados, miembros de la liga de la justicia, de los titanes y cosas por el estilo a lo que ella solo conoció por archivos de Ra`s, era su misión conocer a cada uno, amigo o enemigo ella conocía a todo quien fuera alguien y quien quisiera pasar desapercibido, también

-estas hermosa

-cariño-dijo sonriente acariciando su rostro- ¿estás bien?

-no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo ¿cansada?

-bastante… muchas personas con las que presentarme, resulta que nadie sabe quién soy… significa que era una buena espía

-ni siquiera yo lo sabía… y los miembros de la liga no pasan desapercibidos

-gracias-sonríe- es perfecto

-¿es lo que querías?

-solo me importa esto-toma su mano- tu y yo juntos… no el vestido, no la comida… -le besa- te amo Dami -sonríe

-y yo a ti, señora Wayne

-no me digas señora-dijo riendo- aun somos los mismo

-pero mejor

Se levantó y extendió la mano hasta la mujer para poder ir a bailar con ella, moviéndose delicadamente, se mecían lentamente mientras los demás disfrutaban alegre de la fiesta, en un momento la mujer desvió la mirada al techo y con un ágil movimiento empujo al pelinegro para esquivar una bala, pequeña y silenciosa casi nadie la noto solo parecía que la mujer se había caído

-¿Lily?

-Damian espera aquí

-no bromees, vamos

Ambos entraron a prisa a la mansión y ambos tomaron sus armas, la mujer se quitó los zapatos y se movió a prisa hasta el tejado para no encontrar a nadie, la mujer tomo un bastón del pelinegro y lo uso como si fuera rifle para mirar, podía haber disparado a cualquiera pero trato de disparar a su vientre

-ya veo-sonríe- bien planeado…

-¿Qué cosa?

-alguien quiere que no pueda darte hijos Damian

-¿Qué?

-no me apuntaron a la cabeza ni al cuello… podía haberme matado o a cualquiera con facilidad… desde aquí casi nadie puede verte

-madre sabe que ya no puede matarte tan fácilmente, que yo no lo dejaría… pero sin hijos, se volvería complicado

-¿me dejarías si no pudiera?

-no dije eso

-Damian… -suspira- volvamos a la fiesta-dijo enojada

-Lily-toma su mano

-está bien, cariño-dijo alejándose- no debemos dejar a nuestros invitados solos

La mujer estaba molesta y eso no pasaría desapercibido de los más cercanos, luego de unas horas ambos iban a embarcar en el avión de Bruce para su luna de miel, la mujer se sentó sobre uno de los sofá y se puso el cinturón metida en su cuaderno de dibujo ante la atenta mirada de su ahora esposo, sus dibujos eran solo de líneas oscuras a diferencia de la normal Lily.

Cuando ya estaban en el aire camino a Italia la mujer se quedó en la misma posición cuando Nightwing apareció con dos copas de champaña y le extendió una, la mujer le observo un segundo y finalmente acepto, él se sentó frente a ella con una leve sonrisa para extender la copa, la mujer se acercó y la choco ligeramente pero ella seguía algo seria

-no dije que te dejaría si no podemos tener hijo

-no dijiste que era problemático si yo no podía tenerlos

-¿acaso no te sentirías mal si no? ¿Crees que yo no? habría más tensión sobre nosotros y tú lo sabes

-si-suspira- pero estamos hablando de algo serio que debe ser pensado más que con tu cerebro, Dami… puedo tenerlos ¿crees que tu abuelo hubiera dejado que me fuera contigo si no?

-claro que no… Lily no estoy contigo por eso

-pues debiste explicarte antes-dijo molesta

La mujer se levantó enojada pero se detuvo un segundo antes de que el avión comenzara a moverse irregular y a perder altitud, ambos corrieron hasta la cabina para ver al piloto muerto, la mujer le movió a prisa y tomo control de esta, mientras tanto el pelinegro se puso a buscar al responsable de tal ataque, un Talon. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo hizo volar la puerta y a él con esta, la mujer trato de estabilizarla pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo otra explosión hizo volar la cola de esta

-¡Lily! ¡Tenemos que saltar!

-lo se… ya llame refuerzos

-¿Qué? ¿A Grayson?

-¡solo saltemos!

La mujer solo pudo encontrar uno de los paracaídas así que obligo al pelinegro que se lo pusiera y gracias a su bufanda se ató fuertemente a él y cuando comenzó a descender se lanzaron por el gran agujero del avión. El pelinegro abrió su paracaídas y sujeto firme a la mujer mientras ella se agarraba como podía y comenzaban a descender cerca de las costas de Inglaterra

-¿a quién llamaste?

-¿importa?

-no estés enojada… no nos ayuda aquí arriba-observa- quizás podemos nadar no estamos tan lejos

-deja que nos venga a recoger y nos lleve a Italia… necesito un descanso-dijo molesta

-Lily…

-si vas a decir algo este es el momento

-seria duro no tener una familia, de eso no hay duda, yo te conozco te echaras la culpa sea o no tuya, eso nos hará pelear… Lily-suspira- solo me importa estar contigo lo demás lo veremos cuando sea el momento… que madre no haga su cometido

-lo sé-le besa- lo siento cariño… si no hubiera estado tan enojada hubiera sentido el instinto asesino del Talon

-no fue tu culpa, esto es interesante-dijo besándole

-no te emociones tanto... vienen en camino por nosotros

Escucho el suave sonido de una nave alienígena, Red Hood esperaba que cayeran al agua para recogerles, ambos nadaron hasta la nave y subieron algo exhausto, así no era como esperaba que empezara su matrimonio, ambos se lanzaron en las mullidas sillas de la nave Tamaran

Red Hood pensaba volver al continente americano pero la mujer le detuvo y le indico a Arsenal donde debían dejarles, cerca de Génova, en medio de un bosque la mujer ya tenía preparado algo para el pelinegro. Ella había gastado su último centavo que gano como asesina de Ra`s en una casa en Italia como sorpresa por su reciente matrimonio. Entraron exhaustos, la mujer se metió a la cocina para preparar un poco de té aun con la ropa pegada al cuerpo, mientras tanto el pelinegro recorrió la casa, era acogedora y ya estaba equipada, tenía un cuarto para ambos y otro extra donde mientras descansaba un atril y cosas de pintura, también una bodega en el sótano donde había equipo para ellos, miro por la ventana y podía verse a lo lejos la cuidad rodeada de árboles y luego el mar, estaba asombrado. Vio a la mujer entrar a la habitación y la siguió, se quitó la camiseta y suspiro.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto ella observándole

-te amo, Lily

-y yo a ti, cariño-sonríe

-¿estas aun molesta?

-no cariño-se acerca y le abraza ¿le gusta?

-¿desde cuándo?

-desde que me pediste que nos casáramos, la tenía vista y junte todo lo que tenía en todos lados y compre esto, los muebles y otras cosas

-¿viajabas aquí mientras salía?

-juras que iba a terapia, pero yo misma puedo hacerla-dijo sonriente- no es primera vez que pasa algo así… así que cariño-sonríe-¿te gusta nuestra propia cueva?

-vamos a hacer buenas cosas aquí

La mujer se lanzó sobre él, después de todo lo sucedido aún no habían podido consumar su matrimonio, la pelinegra no le soltaría ni un momento al menos ese día, la emoción de lo sucedido entre estos días le había hecho estar enérgica y alegre lo que le encantaba al pelinegro.

La mujer se alzó y miro al pelinegro bajo ella con la respiración agitada mientras ella sonreía alegre antes de acomodarse sobre su pecho observándole mientras el trataba de recuperar el aliento de las extenuantes horas que la mujer le hizo cumplir sus obligaciones de esposo

-¿te estas poniendo viejo cariño?

-acaso quieres tener un hijo ahora –dijo cansado

-no es eso pero este es nuestro hogar, había que… inaugurarlo de alguna manera-sonríe-

-ok… -suspira-solo iré a comer algo y seguimos inaugurándolo

Pero todo no podía ser perfecto, claro que Bruce iba a saber que atacaron su avión, al menos nadie les había visto así que debían volver a Gotham y decir que si estaban vivo, ya que al parecer reportaron que el avión de Wayne Enterprise se había estrellado en el mar cerca de las costas de Brighton, incluso él pensó que pudo haberles sucedido algo malo

No tardo Batman en recogerles en las coordenadas que le dio la mujer, la mujer estaba algo molesta, se sentó en el asiento del piloto y se fue en silencio ante la atenta mirada de ambos pelinegro, que se quedaron atrás debido a la aura de enojo y a la velocidad increíblemente rápido en que la mujer se movía en el Bat-Plane. Normalmente un vuelo directo desde Gotham hasta Génova serian unas doce horas como mínimo, la mujer se tardó unas 3 horas, quizás las tres horas más larga de la vida de Dick y Damian ya que la mujer fue a toda velocidad, cercana a los 1500 kilómetros por horas, casi rompiendo la barrera del sonido.

Bajaron algo mareados del Bat-Plane, la mujer solo descendió molesta y miro a Alfred pero este negó con la cabeza, no era el momento de reclamar con Bruce, debían ir a decir que estaban bien y que estaban a salvo ya que en todos lados corría el rumor de que el heredero Damian Wayne y su esposa habían muerto en una accidente en su luna de miel.

-estamos bien, eso es lo importante-dijo el pelinegro ignorando las preguntas

-ha sido Red Hood quien nos ha salvado-sonríe la mujer- su familia me debía un favor por el murciélago que le joker me hizo en la espalda

-¿usted conoce a Red Hood?-preguntaron entre la multitud

-ahora si-respondió ella sonriente

-queremos reiterar nuestro apoyo a Batman y su familia-dijo el pelinegro- a pesar de los ataques, Wayne Enterprise seguirá ayudando a Batman en su cruzada por Gotham

La mujer le miro sonriente antes de tomar su mano y volver a la mansión, al menos tenían unas horas antes de salir a patrullar, pero apenas la mujer dio un paso dentro de la mansión volvió a molestarse, así que solo se quedó paseando sola por el jardín.

-saben… pensé que él lo haría mas fácil… pero tengo que decirles algo… su hijo es un idiota

La mujer miraba la tumba de Thomas y Martha Wayne, se presentó delante de ellos y hablo un poco de ella y de cómo conoció al pelinegro, no se guardó nada, hablo cada cosa aunque ellos no pudieran responderle, solo siguió y siguió hablando mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Escucho el llamado de Alfred para cenar así que la mujer se levantó, se reverencio un segundo y se despidió antes de volver a la mansión más relajada.

El pelinegro la rodeo por la espalda cuando la vio entrar, pero ella estaba mejor lo supo enseguida, ya no tenía ese instinto asesino que invadía el avión. Un banquete completo para la familia, debido a que no habían podido salir a cenar en Italia al menos podría comer algo delicioso en casa antes de salir de patrulla por Gotham.

Bajaron hasta la cueva luego de una deliciosa cena, la mujer deslizo su anillo fuera de su dedo al igual que el pelinegro y lo dejaron en una cajita en los casilleros, se cambiaron, era hora de salir y buscar a los responsables del ataque

La mujer se sentó sobre la cornisa de Wayne Enterprise y el pelinegro no tardó en aparecer con una cajita de chocolates para ella

-te amo Damian-sonrió ella- ¿tratas de engordarme?

-busco esa sonrisa-dijo dándole uno- ha sido un día loco… pero lo soportaste muy bien… te amo Lily

-cariño-dijo alegre -¿no van a ser así todos nuestros días?


	11. Chapter 11

La mujer se alzó con una sonrisa al ver que unas manitas golpeaban delicadamente sus brazos, ayudo al pequeño pelinegro a subir a la cama y acomodarse entre sus padres y el perro que se acomodó a los pies de la cama. La mujer le rodeo con uno de sus brazos como luego lo hizo su padre moviendo el cabello al pequeño que soltó una agradable risita

-buenos días

-¿Qué sucédete, Theo?-pregunto su padre

-hoy será un buen día-dijo sonriente- ¿podemos ir al parque?

-¿Por qué al parque, calabacita?-pregunto al madre

-tengo un buen presentimiento, mamá

-iremos luego del desayuno y luego del parque podemos ir a comer a algún lado

Cinco años tenía el pequeño Theodore Thomas Wayne, pero este ya era muy listo y un poco entrenado, su pequeño conocía bien las identidades de sus padres y sabía todo el secreto pero seguía siendo un niño con pataletas y todo lo que involucraba, a veces muy mimado por sus tíos, otras regañado por sus padres, pero siempre estando a la mira de todo el mundo a pesar de que sus padres tratar de mantenerlo seguro.

El pequeño caminaba al lado del gran danés con una sonrisa ante la atenta mirada de sus padres, Dick diría paranoicos pero ellos preferían precavidos, al menos sabían que Talia no le atacaría, no cuando tiene tan poco entrenamiento y en parte eso era parte del plan.

Se sentaron en el césped mientras el niño jugaba con Titus mientras el pelinegro dibujaba un poco y la mujer estaba atenta a los movimientos de su pequeño

-él está bien, Titus le cuida

-es difícil evitarlo, cariño

-Theo es nuestro hijo, Lily no sucederá nada

-sé que tú también estas preocupado, cariño… solo tratas de que me tranquilice

-tus poderes andan muy agudos-le observa- será que… ¿tenemos otro?

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida mirándole sonrojada-¿hablas de otro pajarito?

-¿te has sentido bien?

-bueno... no del todo pero no quería exagerar no era para tanto

-¿deberíamos hacer una prueba?

-exageras cariño… sé que estas ansioso pero… diablos-se levanta a prisa- ¿y Teddy?

-¡estoy aquí!-grito desde el árbol

La mujer miro arriba y claro no era menos que Jason con el niño en sus brazos mientras el perro trataba de escalar también para alcanzarles, de más arriba bajo Arsenal, ambos vestidos como civiles no tardaron en bajar a nivel suelo, el niño estaba emocionado. Claro que tenía un buen presentimiento, se había puesto de acuerdo con uno de sus tíos favoritos para poder ir a comer hamburguesas con ellos.

-escuche una conversación muy seria por aquí-dijo el pelirrojo

-cállate Harper-dijo el pelinegro

-¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?-dijo la mujer mirando a Red Hood- espero que lo cuides y no pienses llevarlo al parque de diversiones luego de comer-dijo ella seria

-tu ve al hospital, Lils yo me encargo de Theo

-vamos Teddy-Bear-dijo el pelirrojo subiéndolo en los hombros

-¿Por qué mamá va al hospital?-dijo el pequeño-¿está enferma?

-no calabacita

-mamá tiene un bebe en el horno-dijo Jason con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué en el horno?

-no es eso Teddy-Bear, ella va a tener un bebe

-tío Jay-le mira curioso- ¿de donde viene los bebes?

-felicidades Jason-dijo molesta

-hey… calma no querrás contagiar tus emociones-da un paso atrás- nos llevamos a Theo, luego papi te explicara eso-le mira

-bien hecho Todd… siempre dejando un desastre y luego das un paso atrás

El niño y el perro se fueron alegres con Arsenal y Red Hood, ella miro un momento a su hijo antes de luego voltear y ver al pelinegro, él no le dejaría en paz hasta que se hiciera un examen así que dio un largo suspiro antes de hacerle caso y caminar con él al hospital. Esperaron pacientes hasta que entraron al consultorio y le hicieron unas pruebas, mientras esperaban monitoreaban la situación de su pequeño donde a pesar de las advertencias de su madre había ido a el parque de diversiones y a comer hamburguesas

-¿estas lista?

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida

-para otro bebe

-nuestra calabacita es a veces complicada pero… tenemos a la familia con nosotros-sonríe-

-necesito que dejes de preocuparte tanto, nadie lo atacara tan fácilmente

-pase por muchas cosas, Damian… no quiero que ni una de mis calabacitas sea tocada

-lo se… no lo permitiremos, pero no podemos vivir a la defensiva toda la vida

Fueron interrumpidos por un los toques en la puerta, un doctor entro y ambos se sentaron frente a este nerviosos, pero el sonrió y lo supieron, otra ave para el nido. La mujer estaba sorprendida pero el pelinegro sonrió tranquilo, él estaba seguro de que su esposa esperaba otra bebe. La mujer recibió un montón de vitaminas y cosas por el estilo además de los exámenes, tomaron una ecografía ya que su bebe había estado muy tranquilo los primeros tres meses, una dulce niñita o al menos eso decía la enfermera mientras veía aquella pequeña figura en la pantalla además del fuerte y rápido sonido de un latido en los parlantes.

La mujer estaba aturdida, aun sorprendida por que no había podido sentirle ¿acaso ella estaba bien? Con Teddy ella podía sentir su alegría, podía sentirse como que nadaba todo el día, sentir más fuerte otras cosas también. Pero con esta pequeña… ella no estaba reflejando aquellas cosas. La mujer se sentó sobre el primer sofá que encontró en la mansión mientras el pelinegro estaba contento, iría directamente a contarle a su padre mientras ella seguía tratando de sentir algo pero nada

-¿señorita?

-Alfred-se alza-perdona… me quede dormida

-¿está bien?

-si-toca el asiento- siéntate un momento ¿te contaron las nuevas?

-¿Qué nuevas?-dijo sentándose-¿Qué el amo Jason se llevó al joven amo Theo?

-bueno-dijo riendo- eso es una parte- hemos ido al doctor con Damian…-sonríe- tendremos una niña

-¿enserio señorita?

La mujer sonrió y le abrazo, diablos estaba asustada y no tardo en que el mayordomo lo sintiera también así que el acaricio delicadamente su cabeza para que se calmara, luego la llevo a tomar té a la cocina mientras el pelinegro apareció para rodearla con sus brazos por la espalda

-¿estás bien?

-no puedo sentirla… pero está ahí ¿Por qué?

-quizás tiene poderes como tu

-no debería… solo pasa cada cientos de años… ¿y si los bloquea?

-¿puede?

-claro que puede… sería una variación del ADN… tendría sentido-suspira- dime que es normal

-he visto muchos meta humanos, señorita Lily… quizás la pequeña señorita no es afectada simplemente, sus poderes están bloqueados por su deseo de cuidar al amo Theo

-es cierto-le sujeto los hombros- si te relajaras quizás podrías hacerlo

La mujer miro algo nerviosa, quizás si necesitaba relajarse así que fue al jardín para dibujar, intento uno de relajo, pero seguía en su mente el pequeño niño de ojos calabaza, así que dio un largo suspiro antes de dejar todo de lado, subió a su auto y se fue la piscina donde estaba su hijo con Arsenal y Red Hood

-a veces pienso que sales con mi calabacita solo para impresionar chicas-dijo la mujer sentada en la orilla

-¡hey!... también me agrada el, es parte del paquete

-hablando de paquetes… Jason… tengo miedo

-si tienes miedo se lo transfieres a ella, quizás tu no lo sientas Lils… pero ella aun así pude sentirlo

-¿podrá sentir mi miedo?

-sé que Teddy está aquí, Lils pero tienes dos hijos ahora, quieras o no… preocúpate de ella, que llegue sana y salva porque tu pequeño está a salvo con nosotros

-tienes razón-dijo mirándole- el estará bien-sonríe

La mujer volvió a casa algo cansada, entro a la habitación y escucho un ruido en el baño, tomo su bastón y camino lentamente para ver al pelinegro que había dejado caer una botella de plástico con sales de colores, ella le miro curiosa pero él se acercó y le quito su arma, la beso y se deshizo de la ropa de la mujer y la de él. La tomo en sus brazos para meterla en la bañera, sentada entres su piernas descansando en su pecho mientras el acariciaba delicadamente su vientre

-¿Qué es esto?

-Pennyworth creía que necesitabas un relajante baño ¿Dónde está Theo?

-en la piscina con Jason y Roy-suspira- el esta tan feliz con sus tíos que no pude quitarlo de ahí… él está bien Damian, siempre está bien

-lo sé ¿y tú?

-entre tus brazos creo que no hay problemas-dijo besándole -¿Cómo quieres que se nuestra pequeña se llame? Es tu turno de elegir después de todo

-Anya

-¿Anya?-dijo sorprendida-¿Por qué?

-recuerdo que te gustaba ese nombre de pequeña-besa su hombro- Anya Wayne

-me agrada… suena a alguien que le patearía el trasero a quien se le cruzara por al frente

La mujer se dejó llevar por las delicadas caricias del pelinegro, la relajada música, los suaves aromas de las velas y sales, las burbujas que flotaban en el aire y la cálida agua. Luego de un relajante baño siguió una cena en el restaurant de su primera cita, la comida oriental era algo que disfrutaban juntos, además de aquella misma mesa donde compartieron ese momento y muchos otros

La mujer se recostó sobre los suaves almohadones con un largo suspiro mientras el pelinegro estaba a su lado acariciando delicadamente su vientre en tanto la mujer tarareaba una canción mientras miraban una película

-¿tienes hambre?-le observa

-no… ¿Por qué?

-tu estomago se movió

-¿qué?-se levanta- la doctora dijo que pronto comenzaría a moverse pero… ¿hoy?

La mujer se tocó y quito rápidamente su mano, había sentido algo, había sentido aquel calor que había sentido con su pequeño se relajó que había tomado por primera vez en esos largos años. Toco delicadamente su vientre acariciándolo cuando vio otro movimiento y siento esa energía, la energía de la vida de su pequeña creciendo dentro de su vientre, sonrió alegremente mientras acariciaba delicadamente con su esposo su vientre.

De pronto se escuchó los silencioso pasos del pequeño, estaba cansado pero quería avisar que su tío le había dejado en casa luego de un día completo de diversión, sus padres le llamaron para que se sentara en medio de ambos para darle la noticia

-vas a tener una hermanita, Teddy-dijo la mujer alegre

-lo se

-¿Qué?-pregunto su padre- ¿acaso Todd te lo dijo?

-lo supe esta mañana cuando mamá me toco-les observa- ella me lo dijo

-¿la escuchaste?

-no sé cómo, lo siento papá

-descuida… ¿acaso tienes poderes como mamá?

-no lo creo… quizás ella quería decírmelo

-¿te dijo que era una chica?

-eso creo-dijo el curioso antes de tocar su vientre- quizás es cosas de hermanos

-probablemente cariño-sonríe acariciando su cabeza

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Anya-dijo su padre

-Anya -sonríe- nos veremos pronto

La mujer se sentó sobre el césped sonriente con la pequeña de un año sentada junto a ella, ambas con lápices en la mano y cuadernos en el regazo, la niña tenía pequeñas ondas en su cabello y los ojos azulados brillantes. Mientras tanto el pelinegro lanzo el balón a su hijo que lo atrapo rodando en el suelo con una sonrisa, se levantó a prisa antes de correr hasta él y poder comer su merienda, la mujer miro a su esposo y él se acercó a besarle. Habían conservado perfectamente su casa en Italia, ahora su cuarto de arte tenía en vez de atriles, dos camas para sus pequeños que miraban emocionados las grandes nubes moviéndose por el cielo de Génova

-¿estás bien mamá?-dijo tomando su mano

-¿Qué?

-estas… callada

-estaba pensando-sonríe- quizás ahora que Anya tiene 1 año pueda volver a ser Spectre

-yo me encargaré de ella-sonríe- pero en unos años

-serás Robin… serás el Robin de Dick cariño

-y Anya será Batgirl-dijo emocionado


End file.
